Smoke Wisps on a Stormy Night
by bryskibroni
Summary: When the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher assigns Hermione to help a fellow student master the Patronus charm, her life spirals in a new direction. ewe ; trigger warnings: ED, selfharm
1. Curfew

"You'll remember to write, won't you?" Harry's voice cracked. Hermione stood in his embrace, clutching tightly to the back of his shirt. Tears began to surface in her eyes at the thought of leaving her brother and bestfriend alone for an entire year. Ron stood next to them, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes turned down at the grey platform of nine and three quarters. Ginny was hugging Mrs. Weasley and saying her goodbyes cheerfully, while Harry and Hermione clung to each other. They had never been ripped apart for so long before and the thought scared them beyond belief.

Even though the threat of Voldemort was gone, Harry and Ron had been reluctant to approve of Hermione's return to Hogwarts. In the end, they realized that she needed the opportunity to go back. She needed to go off on her own, just as they were likely to do. Ron decided to forgo Auror training and join George at the joke shop while Harry pursued his training full throttle.

One thing that had made it easier to return was Hermione and Ron's failed romance. Since their kiss in the middle of the war, they had tried to get along romantically; however, it hadn't gone smoothly. Ron had expected too little and Hermione had expected too much. He was nervous with their physical contact and routinely apologized for things he had no control over, which drove Hermione insane. Their casual touches as friends were now major annoyances as partners. She felt they could no longer hold a somewhat decent conversation without Ron overthinking something he said or did. When Hermione thought they would consummate their relationship, Ron had promptly panicked and fled. He returned with flowers and a million apologies about two hours later but she had already concluded that it wasn't going to work between them. He agreed, and they mutually split. Thus, began the rekindling of their friendship.

Now that she was leaving them, she felt the same heartache as when the two broke up. Harry released her and she immediately slipped into Ron's arms instead. He was too tall for her, but she didn't care at the moment as she held him one more time. His hands came to rest on her back and he dipped his head to touch the top of her own. She swallowed a broken sigh and let go.

"Well, guess it's time to get going." Her lips struggled to stretch into a smile. Harry's emerald eyes were watery while Ron's sapphire eyes were dull. They were both hurting in their own ways and she hated to leave, but she had to. Now. The train was starting to fill. . .

She grabbed her trunk and Crookshank's carrier before darting away, unable to look back at her boys without wanting to go home with them. She felt the tears drip as she joined Ginny in her compartment with Luna and Neville.

Slowly, the Hogwarts Express pulled out. The shrill whistle filled the air and the clatter of the wheels against the tracks rumbled under their feet. Hermione smiled at Neville across from her, a fellow returning Gryffindor. Luna and Ginny began discussing who they thought was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year as Neville silently nodded at her wrapped arm. She looked down at it before returning his gaze. He held out a trembling hand and she took it gladly. He squeezed. She squeezed back.

"If you need anything, I've got your back." His voice was quiet, so as to not disrupt the conversation next to them.

"Thank you, Neville. The same goes to you." They shared smiles before letting go and Hermione's hand rested on top of her scarred forearm. She forced her thoughts away from the cause of it and the dizzy view of Malfoy Manor dissipated. She focused instead on Ginny's laughter and Luna's soft smile.

A knock on the compartment door called her attention to see Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil poke their heads in. Ginny scooted closer to Hermione as the two joined the group. All four returning Gryffindor students looked at each other with strain scrawled across their faces before they all relaxed with the help of their younger friends. Ginny and Luna used their strange, sarcastic humour to brighten up the mood of the room the entire ride to Hogwarts.

Hermione found herself laughing more now than she had in the past year.

As the train arrived at Hogwarts, the six of them gathered their things and stepped off. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Sections of the castle were missing, and new parts had been connected. The grasses were still singed and decaying while the air around them felt heavy. She struggled in a short breath before Neville's hand was once more in her own. They shared another glance and she nodded.

They entered together, hands clasped tightly. The silence of the students surrounding them was squeezing Hermione's heart into pulp. Thousands of eyes watched them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Neville's hand was still clenched in her own under the table. His face was pale as her own was turning darker by the second.

There was a tense whisper beginning to fill the hall and heads swiveled away from Hermione and Neville to face the Great Hall doors. A shock of blonde hair and pale skin was all she could see as people began to back away. The students cleared a pathway for the offending person to reach the Slytherin table. As he sat down, people cleared away and she at once saw the face of Draco Malfoy. His pale pointed features were pinched in distaste and resentment. Stone cold eyes narrowed as they flashed over the many faces still staring at him.

They caught each others glances from across the room. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed furthur. Her jaw set stubbornly. Slowly, she nodded. He returned the motion. She began to dish her plate and the moment was broken.

After dinner, McGonagall began to make announcements regarding the school year. To Hermione's great pleasure, the returning Eighth Years all recieved their own shared common room and separate dorms. Their classes, however, would be sporadically timed and change often depending on the younger students' schedules.

When Hermione and Neville entered their common room that evening, they were pleased to see neutral colours adorning the furniture and walls. Ernie Macmillan and Terry Boot entered behind them and immediately rushed to check out the dorm rooms. Hannah Abbott took a seat by the fire while Dean and Anthony Goldstein took up a game of chess. The Patil twins squealed as they realized their dormitory's were connected. The returning Slytherins stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

Draco's eyes dragged across the room and stopped on Hermione who was looking through the large bookcase near the fireplace. She felt his gaze and turned, catching his eyes. She nodded. Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott took that as the okay to enter further. They separated and entered their own respective dorms for the night.

Hermione continued to peruse the bookshelf for another half hour before bidding goodnight to Neville and slipping into her room. The four-poster bed was decked out in bright Gryffindor maroon and gold while a mahogany desk and set of drawers sat across the room. There was another door, set in the wall next to her desk. She approached it and turned the knob, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy whose hand was reached as if to open the door himself.

"What are you doing?" The words escaped from her lips without pausing to think. Beyond his shoulder, she could see the gleaming tile of a bathroom. _Oh Merlin, did she and Malfoy share a bathroom. . .?_

"What does it look like I'm doing, Granger? I'm trying to see what's connected to my bathroom." _Oh no, she did. . ._

Her face blanched. His eyebrow raised as he peered over her head to see the room behind her. His nostrils flared. She bit her lip.

"Well, this is awkward." Her fingers tugged nervously at the ends of her hair. He stared down at her.

"Awkward? That's the only word you have to describe this situation? I thought you had brains, Granger." Her cheeks flamed.

"What would you consider it then, Malfoy, if you're so smart." Hermione's hands had moved to rest on her hips as she straightened her back. He still had a few good inches over her however, and he used that to his advantage as he drew in a breath to tower over her.

"Uncomfortable, disgusting, implausible, abhorrent. . .should I continue?" His arms were crossed over his chest and his chin held high as he sneered.

"No, I think we've got the point." Hermione pushed past him into the bathroom, taking stock of what was where. He leaned against the doorframe to her room and watched her with a careful eye.

It was a fairly reasonable sized bathroom, with two sinks and a large mirror. The toilet was separated by another door, _thank Merlin_ , and the shower was wide enough for four people to fit easily. The colours remained neutral, such as those in the common room.

She ran a finger along the counter and clicked her tongue as she saw the door on the opposite side of the room. It had an emerald snake emblazoned on the dark oak wood. She turned back towards Draco to see a crimson lion on her own door. He was picking at his nails and betraying no emotion.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a shower tonight before settling in." She kept her voice controlled, not showing him the nerves she felt at having to be so close to him. He looked up, lip curling slightly in a smirk.

"Oh, is that so? Well, _princess_ , I would also like a shower this evening. How about I go first since I found the bathroom first?" Hermione bristled.

"One: Don't call me that. Two: That does not automatically constitute that you get to shower first." He kicked up from the doorframe and stalked towards her.

"Of course, we could compromise and _share_." Draco's voice was an icy whisper pointed directly into her ear as he leaned down. She stiffened. He smirked wider.

"No way. I will be showering first." She stood her ground. Their eyes met and she felt her mind unlock.

* * *

 ** _"Ron, I thought tonight we could. . .you know?" Hermione's fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Ron's freckled face was growing redder every second._**

 ** _"Hermione. . .are you. . .?" He dropped off as she rose on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. He returned the action halfheartedly, hands stiffening on her hips._**

* * *

Hermione raised a hand and pushed it into Draco's chest as hard as she could.

"Get out!" She spun away from him and looked at the gleaming serpent on his door. She heard nothing from him as he stood frozen behind her.

"I said, _get_ _out_ , Malfoy." He chuckled behind her. Her head snapped around to face him.

"You tried to seduce Weasley?" His mouth was dropped open slightly in shock as he laughed harshly. "How'd that go? Is he better in the sack than he is at magic? For your sake, I'd hope so." He continued his laughter, not noticing Hermione's growing fury.

" _Get. . .out. . ._ " With a quick, sharp wave of her hand, Draco flew through the door of her bedroom as it slammed shut in his face. Hermione dropped down to lean against the countertop as tears began to sting at her eyes. She shook her head violently and looked up into the mirror. Drawing in a ragged breath, her ears registered Draco's pounding on the door.

"Granger! You let me in this instant!" With a huff, she stomped over to the door. His face had turned pink and his hair fell over his eyes as he stared down at her in shock.

"How did you do wandless magic so strongly?" She blinked, not expecting that question to come from him.

"How did you do Occlumency on me so easily?" Hermione countered back. His face notably paled.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, my thoughts and memories aren't your business either so don't dare try it again."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You can have the ruddy shower first but you best be out in an hours time." He stalked back through the bathroom towards his bedroom door and disappeared. She let out a groan and buried her face in her hands.

 _It_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _long_ _school_ _year._

* * *

Hermione had managed to avoid Draco in personal settings all the way till December. Right before the break, she had collapsed on her bed in exhaustion after writing three essays. It was nearing midnight and she desperately ached for a calming shower before bed. When her hand touched the doorknob to the bathroom, she paused.

Something clinked faintly. A shaking sob permeated through the wood. Something shattered. More clinking.

Hermione's face paled as she realized there was something terribly wrong.

" _Alohomora_." Her voice was a whisper and her wand sparked softly as the lock clicked open. Slowly, she pulled the door open to see Draco sitting on the floor. His white dress shirt was wrinkled and the top three buttons were undone, his Slytherin tie loose around his neck. His shirt sleeves were shoved up past his elbows. Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized the clinking she had heard was the sound of glass shards against the floor tiles.

The mirror was shattered, more than likely by a punch or two, and the pieces lay around Draco. He held a long sliver in his right hand, his left arm coated in blood. He raised his head to look at her, eyes wide and cheeks tear-stained. He rose to his feet quickly, a grimace fleeting on his face before he was scowling.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled at her, while she continued to stare.

"I-I was concerned."

"Then fucking knock, Granger." He spun on his heel and went to leave but she moved forward and grabbed his shoulder. He froze, stiff under her grasp and she gaped at her actions. She moved away hurriedly and regained her composure.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"Like I'd tell you all my issues."

"Your arm is sliced open." He looked down at the blood and nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Why?"

"Would you want to live with it?"

"Live with what?"

"This!" He thrust his arm into her face and smeared away some of the blood to reveal the writhing Dark Mark still ingrained in his skin. There were three thick cuts across it with a scattering of other older scars. She backed away, mouth dropped open. She was never good in situations like this. Her mind couldn't follow a clear set of rules and so she had to figure out a plan on the fly.

"Are you. . .are you suicidal?" He stared at her blankly.

"The fuck does that mean?"

"It's a muggle term. You know. . .that you want to kill yourself." His head snapped back.

"What the hell? No. I just don't need this fucking monstrosity staring me in the face every day of my life." She nodded slowly, trying to be careful in her approach of the situation.

"Here, let me heal these for you." Hermione reached a hand out but he jerked his arm back.

"I don't need it healed. I need it to disappear. If you somehow know how to fix that, then go right ahead. However, I have come across no spell, potion, charm, or salve that can erase it." His sneer was back. The glass crinkled under his feet as he stepped backwards again. "It's there until the end of eternity. It'll probably be on my fucking skeleton when I die." A sharp laugh cut from his throat as he dropped the shard of glass he had in his hand. It broke into tinier pieces when it reached the floor and Hermione flinched. Draco crossed his arms across his chest, chin held high again.

"Let me heal them, and then I may have a suggestion." Her mind wandered to July, when she had the tattoo of a small dove placed on top of a nasty scar she received from Antonin Dolohov during the Battle. She wasn't sure how skilled she would be at creating her own inked art on his skin but it was something she could try with magic.

Draco stared her down. Finally, he muttered something indiscernible and stalked into her bedroom. She sighed, spun her wand in a circle and fixed the mirror while cleaning up the bathroom of glass and blood. When she entered her room, her eyes fell on Draco sitting on the edge of her bed with a straight back and rigid posture. He looked over at her with a blank face. She then noticed just how dark and sunken his eyes had gotten. The silver mercury seemed to peer from caverns of pale stretched skin and his pink lips were drawn tight, pulling his cheeks taut.

Shaking her head, Hermione sat down next to him. Slowly, as to not scare him off, she reached for his bleeding arm. Draco stared at the ground, letting her drag her fingers down the slices. Her wand then followed her fingers motions, closing the skin. She cleaned up the blood and made sure the skin was healed tightly before going to the bookshelf she had created. After a few minutes, she found the book she was searching for and rose to find Draco's eyes canvassing over her.

He had been noticing the way her hair fell past her shoulders, longer than it had been before the war. His eyes had raked over the curve of her shoulders and the slenderness of her fingers as they draped over the different bindings. When she stood, his eyes met hers and he realized just how big and brown they were. He was reminded of the large willow trees at the Manor, their bark glistening after a fresh rain and pollen dotting small speckles of gold in the creases of the wood.

"Take your shirt off." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I don't know how much this is going to cover and what all will happen. Take your shirt off. It's in the way." His eyebrows both raised up further but he obliged. He let his tie fall to the floor and draped his shirt over the end of the bed.

She was sitting beside him again, book opened to a page full of art and a single spell. He watched curiously as she ran her wand down his arm, tracing the gleaming serpent and skull. He shivered and her hand gripped his wrist tighter. His eyes raised to watch her face as she worked. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, eyes scrunched and eyebrows knitted. There was a small wrinkle where her eyebrows met and her nose twitched slightly.

"Ach! Watch it!" A burn on his wrist called his attention away. Hermione grimaced; _that_ _was_ _not_ _the_ _intended_ _result._

"Sorry. I've never done this spellwork before. Hold still. . ." She continued to prod at his arm. Before his eyes, the ink of his Dark Mark shaped itself into something else entirely. Slowly, an open book began to show and an assortment of flowers surrounded it. Finally, Hermione removed her wand and nodded at his arm. Draco stared down at it in astonishment. The scarring was still prominent but the image he had tried to remove was now a beautiful piece of art.

"What. . ."

"It's a tattoo. It's usually a muggle thing but plenty of wizards have them. I used the ink that was already in your skin so that it didn't react badly to any new ink." She shrugged her shoulders, seeming bored with the topic already. Her eyes danced across his bare chest as if they were trying to look anywhere but. She didn't ask about the scars nor did she look at them too long, but he knew she saw.

"I. . .I'm sorry." Draco's lips tightened. He hadn't meant to say that. Hermione watched him with wide eyes. He decided that while he was already in this uncomfortable position, he could go ahead and clear his conscious. "I treated you horribly and then the whole thing at the Manor. . ." He trailed off when he saw her hand jump to her left forearm. She rubbed the sweater material over what had to be the scarring and tried to smile at him.

"Forgive and forget." His eyes narrowed.

"You can't be serious, Granger. Those are not "forgive and forget" moments." She looked away.

"They have to be. There's nothing to do to change them. They happened, and so I must deal with the aftermath as it comes to me."

"But you can't possibly forgive and forget. Hell, if you forgave me, I would kiss you right now because those are two things that should never be possible." She blushed. He pursed his lips and then continued. "I know you can't forget, either. It's obvious when you grab at your arm like that."

"Malfoy. . ." She had released her arm and was grasping his instead.

"What is it now, Granger?"

"I have forgiven you. I forgave you when you didn't give us away at the Manor." Her voice was a whisper, eyes turned down at his clasped hands. He stiffened. She didn't look at him.

Suddenly, his fingers were pushing her chin up softly and warm lips were pressed against her own for a split second. Then, Draco was gone. He grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed and disappeared back through the bathroom.

Hermione stared at where he had been sitting. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her body and her thoughts raced. His skin had been so cold but with one touch of his mouth, she had felt heat sear through her like a blaze. Shaking her head, she stood up. Determined, she took her shower and crawled into bed. She would not let this get to her. She would not let this get to her. She would not let this get to her.

She repeated that for the rest of the night.

* * *

When she awoke in the morning, she realized she was running a half hour late. In her rush, she grabbed a lone tie from the floor and her shirt from yesterday before running to the Great Hall for breakfast. She struggled with her hair, pulling and tugging it into a thick ponytail on top of her head. As she entered the Hall, the students grew quiet. Confusion and embarrassment filled her cheeks with blush. _Was her tardiness noted by everyone?_

She sat down gingerly next to Ginny who was openly gaping at her.

"What? What is it?" Hermione hissed at her younger friend. Neville leaned across the table.

"Hermione. . .where did you get that tie?" Her eyebrows tied close together.

"I just grabbed it from my floor, I was running late, why. . ." She trailed off as she looked down at the emerald wrapped around her neck. Her entire body seemed to be on fire as she froze. She felt the heat rise across her cheeks and even up into her hair.

"You picked it up from your floor? Why would a Slytherin tie be on your floor?" Ginny seemed to be able to speak finally.

"I. . ."

"Granger." Hermione whipped around to see Draco standing with his hands in his pockets, scowling down at her. "I believe you have something of mine." She didn't think she could get any redder than she had already been and yet her face betrayed her once again by turning a dark crimson. The entire Hall was silent, including the teachers, waiting for what was to ensue.

"Ah. . .yes. I'm sorry." Her fingers fumbled to undo the tie before he reached over and did it for her. She stared at him, wondering what exactly was happening. His face remained empty of any true emotion but as his eyes locked onto hers, she felt a single thought slip away.

 ** _What are you doing?_**

He moved away, sliding the tie away from her neck.

"I'll try not to leave my stuff all over the bathroom next time but do make sure you watch what you're grabbing. It's not my fault we have to share that tiny space." She released a breath, calmer now that he had covered for her.

"Of course." He walked away. She turned back to her breakfast. "What?" At Neville and Ginny's unsure looks, her mood soured. They mumbled _"nothings"_ before returning their attentions to their own plates.

The day continued without a hitch.

* * *

Hermione visited the Burrow for Christmas, burying herself in Harry and Ron's arms for ten minutes before she would let them go. They held her happily as she seemed to detoxify any negative emotions from her mind.

They sat around Ron's bedroom. Harry and Ginny sat tangled on one end of the bed while Ron was spread out on the other. Hermione perched on the window seat and continued to practice her knitting.

"I'll be moving into Grimmauld Place soon."

"When's soon?"

"About a few months."

"You could always move into my room." Ginny's eyebrows waggled and Ron feigned a gag. Hermione smiled as Harry's face flushed and he pushed up on his glasses with a shaky hand.

"Well, Gin, as much as I'd love that-" Ron gagged again. "-I'm not quite sure your parents would be pleased." His hand rested on her thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. Hermione watched them wistfully, somewhat despondent that she and Ron hadn't worked out romantically. He seemed perfectly fine being single but she was starting to feel lonely. Of course, he was constantly surrounded by people and she spent her time at the library and working on her studies. Besides, Hermione could do perfectly fine herself without any relationship nonsense.

"Hopefully though, I'll be able to clean it all up with Kreacher's help. And Hermione?" She raised her head to see him watching her with those clear eyes that seemed to pick her apart.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You're welcome to stay with me there for as long as you'd like." She smiled, tears wanting to well up in her eyes but she pushed them back.

"Thank you. That means a lot. I will most certainly take up your offer, Harry." He beamed and Ginny leaned over to grab Hermione into a hug. The two girls laughed as they swayed together. Hermione felt peaceful in that moment.

* * *

When she returned to school, she threw herself back into her work. She was determined to graduate top of the class and with Harry's offer, she felt inclined to find work as soon as possible so as to not burden him with her presence for too long.

It was around March that the topic of N.E.W.T.S arose among the students. The new D.A.D.A teacher, Professor Marilyn Hodges, had been trying to get them to practice spells in class so they would be prepared. The short woman was very spunky and reminded Hermione faintly of Tonks. Her voice was resonating and her mousy hair was clipped back constantly by the same bright yellow pin.

The newest spell that they were learning, was the Patronus Charm. Hermione swayed off her (Faux Pas) Dementor with a quick slash of her wand and earned Gryffindor ten house points. A few students struggled, such as Ernie and Anthony. Hermione and Neville worked together to help them conquer the wandwork and earned another two points each for great House-Unity Spirit.

After a week of practicing the charm, Professor Hodges approached Hermione with a wane smile. Hermione was rereading the chapter on Dementors in a corner of the classroom. When the professor neared, she looked up to see her teacher's blue eyes gazing over at another corner. Hermione turned her direction that way as well to find Draco struggling to battle his Dementor. From where she was sitting, she could see the sweat on his forehead and the nervous way he licked his lips before swiping his wand in a quick movement and breathing out the spell. Nothing happened. He fixed his grip on his wand and tried again. Nothing.

"Miss Granger?" She looked back at the twitching teacher in front of her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"A student could use your help. . .though they won't be quite fond to have it."

"You're talking about Malfoy."

"Yes." Hermione looked back at him as he flicked his hair back from his eyes and straightened his posture before trying again, sight locked on the swirling mass of black robes in front of him.

"I suppose I could try. I can't gurantee any success." Hodges nodded sharply.

"No, I can't say I suspect any either. There's also another thing, however. . ." Hermione's eyebrow raised slightly in question. Hodges clasped her hands in front of her and looked back at Draco.

"Professor?" She turned back to Hermione.

"It seems he can't find a memory suitable enough to even create a smoke or puff. If you've helped him to the point of the memory being the only problem. . .I'd liked to see you try and give him a happy memory or two."

"What are you saying?"

"He needs a friend."

"He has two currently, that I can think of!" Hermione was in shock. Never before had she imagined it be asked of her by a professor to befriend Draco Malfoy.

"He needs better friends. I know it may be strange to hear, but you could be the perfect friend for someone like Draco." Hermione blanched, thinking back to the tattoo she had created on his skin and the moment they had shared that night.

"Why do you say that?"

"You two seem. . .alike. Alike, but very different. You're both alone most of the time and you're both extremely intelligent. You both are very stoic and regal in your own ways but you have these warm interiors to your personalities. . ." She trailed off at the look on Hermione's face.

"We clash at every turn. We can barely speak a civil word to each other."

"Yes, I'm fully aware. . .but you two spark. Electricity fills a room when you two go at it. It's interesting actually; you two would work well together if you could only get past your differences and use that energy for something shared." Hermione looked down at the book in her hands. She mulled over what her professor had said. Finally, she looked up.

"I'll try. Just give me a bit more time to work into it, please?" Hodges nodded.

"Of course, Hermione. I really do thank you for this. I'd hate to see one of my best students fail because they didn't hold the happiness needed for a simple spell." With that, she turned and walked over to the Patil twins. Hermione spent the remainder of the class watching Draco's movements and picking apart his approach.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Draco stifled a groan, and crossed his arms across his chest as he turned to Hermione. She was standing in the middle of the common room, watching him where he leaned against his doorway. A single pale eyebrow rose as his lips grew tight.

"What is it?"

"I've noticed you're struggling a bit with the Patronus." As the words left her mouth, she realized they were not what he needed to hear. His eyes narrowed and the familiar sneer spread across his lips.

"My wandwork is none of your business, Granger. Leave me be." He disappeared behind his door. She sighed, before rushing forward to slam her palm against the wood before he had a chance to close it all the way.

"Listen to me." He stared at her.

"Why the bloody hell should I?"

"I can help."

"Oh, yes, that's exactly what I need. The little muggleborn's help with magic; like I'm not already an embarrassment to the Wizarding World." She flushed.

"Don't be a prick."

"What else do you expect me to be?"

"Grateful. I'm trying to help you pass your N.E.W.T.S, Malfoy. The only way you'll accomplish that is by getting the Patronus Charm perfect." His face tightened.

"Get inside."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't need people hearing how pathetic I am."

"So you're accepting my help?"

"I need to get a higher score than you to prove my worth, so yes. I am. Only so I can use your own tricks against you." He pushed the door closed behind her. Her eyes traveled over the silver and jade room and her nose picked up on a pine scent. As she moved deeper in, she realized the scent was _him_. Her cheeks grew even pinker. She turned to see him watching her.

"Well?"

"Well what? You're supposedly the teacher." She sighed, _this would be difficult._

"Okay, well, get your wand out." He slipped it from his robe pocket before tossing the robe onto the desk chair. He stood in the center of the room, staring at her for directions, dressed in the grey vest and crisp white button-up that was part of the uniform. Her eyes trailed down his torso slightly before meeting his eyes once more. _He wore it quite well._

"What next, oh glorious and grand know-it-all?" His voice was a thick drawl and he stepped closer. She swallowed hard before pulling out her own wand.

"Don't call me that." He bowed slightly, throwing a smirk up at her. "Hold your wand out as you normally do." He obliged. "Okay, show me how you do the incantation." His eyes rolled but he swished his wand in a perfect fashion. Her eyes narrowed as she realized it _had_ to be the memories that were the problem.

"What now?"

"I. . ."

"Oh, that's great, you have no clue." He had his arms crossed again, right leg placed farther forward than the left. Her hands propped onto her hips and she stared him down.

"I know what I'm doing but do you? Where are your happy memories? You need them to perform this spell." His face hardened. "What do you usually think of when you try?"

"My parents buying me my first broom, my first owl, the time I hit Potter with a nasty jinx during the dueling match, winning a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, hugging my mother for the first time since the war ended. . ." Draco looked away from her at that. His cheeks were tinged rose. Hermione softened.

"Those are good memories, but they aren't strong enough."

"Obviously, Granger, or you wouldn't be here." Snappish Draco was back as he stalked over to collapse on the end of his bed, a hand dragging down his face. "I have nothing else." His voice was quiet, face hidden by his hand.

"Come with me on the next Hogsmeade trip." The words had left her mouth before she had even thought it through. His head whipped to look at her.

"Have you gone mad?"

"Maybe a smidge; but think about it. You can make happier memories."

"Like I'll get any happier memories by hanging around with you." He scoffed. She silently agreed but the image of Professor Hodges' pleading face filled her head and she straightened her spine with new resolve.

"Malfoy, let's go." He blinked. She had a hand held out to him.

"Go where?"

"Outside. It's raining."

"Exactly. Why would we go outside?"

"To have fun." She stated in like it was a simple fact and he rolled his eyes before rising.

"You're a strange one, you are." He brushed past her open hand and opened his door. "Well, are you coming?" A small growl pushed against her lips but she swallowed it down and followed him out of the castle.

They stood outside, getting drenched. The Great Lake was in slight turmoil and the melting snow by its banks was turning to sludge. Draco stood with his arms across his chest staring Hermione down. Her fingers pulled at the hem of her robe sleeve.

"Well? What now, Granger?"

"We have fun."

"How could we ever have fun in this?"

"Like. . ." She noticed a puddle near where he stood and a grin spread across her cheeks. "Like, this!" She had charged toward the puddle and jumped, splashing the water all over him. A gasp ripped from his throat and his hands flew up to cover his face.

"Granger! What the bloody hell are you doing?" His eyes were wide and she noticed at that moment, as a crack of lightning filled the sky, that his eyes were not simply grey. A soft oceanic blue bled through the silver, as if a dark brook flowing silently across stony bedrock. Without realizing what she was doing, she had grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"Dance." At this point, Draco looked at her as if she had gone absolutely insane. He went to pull away from her but she grasped him tighter. Slowly, Hermione drew his hands to her waist. Their eyes never separated and for once, he seemed uninterested in going through her thoughts. His fingers were stiff against her robes but when her arms had encircled his neck, she began to sway and brought him with her. Hesitantly, he relaxed.

Soon, one of her hands was clasped in his as the other clung to his shoulder. They were skipping over the muddy slush and laughing like lunatics. Hermione was humming an old muggle song as Draco dipped his head back to smile at the sky. He spun her quickly away from him and then pulled her back into his chest. Her head dropped against his shoulder to catch a breath and he stilled.

"Granger." She looked up to see him looking at her.

"Yes?" His lips twitched and he blinked cautiously, as if she would disappear if his eyes were closed for too long.

"Curfew." He had withdrawn his arms from her body and she reluctantly did the same, instantly missing the warmth as the rain pelted her soaken form.

"Right." Draco started off without waiting for any other response. Hermione gritted her teeth and followed.

* * *

"It's Saturday." Hermione looked up to see Draco standing in front of his door, halfway into the common room. He watched her place a bookmark in her book and stand.

"I'm aware. And?"

"Hogsmeade." An eyebrow raised as she lifted her chin.

"Oh, were we actually doing that? You didn't seem all that thrilled about the idea when I had first brought it up." She grabbed her book from the endtable she had placed it on and moved towards her room. Before she was able to grasp the doorknob, his fingers had slipped around her wrist.

She hissed, his fingers a little too high up on her left arm to be comfortable. He jerked back and let go. When she looked at him, he seemed confused.

"What's wrong with you?" Her face noticeably paled. Her tongue tripped over itself as she struggled with a response to his question.

"I. . ." Their eyes met. She felt the memory wiggle away to the front of her mind.

* * *

 _ **"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix's breath was rank and her teeth seemed to rot in her mouth. Her hair dangled into Hermione's eyes and mouth as she sobbed.**_

 _ **"Please. . .no. . .I didn't. . ." Another sob racked her body as Bellatrix dug her pointed nails deeper into Hermione's cheeks.**_

 _ **"You stupid girl! How dare you?"**_

 _ **"No. . .please. . .I didn't do anything. . .plea-" A scream shattered through the rest of her words. The knife was like burning lava slicing across her skin as if it were merely a piece of paper. Dark, red, pulsing spots flashed in her vision as she choked on another scream and tears fell into her open mouth. Sweat dripped down her arm into the aching, open cuts and burned like acid. Her lungs seemed to fill with smoke and ash as her heart quickened its pace to a rhythm she thought would make it explode. Her voice broke as a third ungodly scream ripped itself from her body and her mind collapsed in on itself.**_

* * *

"What did I say about going into my head!" Her hands met with a strong chest and she pushed as hard as she could, snapping her head away with a violent pull. Her eyes clenched shut and tears begged to be unleashed. She straightened, hands covering her face and willing her eyes to not be wet when she opened them.

"That's it, come on." Suddenly, there was a firm hand grabbing her around the waist and she was pulled into his room. The arm dragged her through the bathroom and then deposited her onto her own bed. She looked up to see Draco skimming through her bookshelf. "Where's that bloody book you used?"

His voice was exasperated. Hermione blinked slowly. There was a pounding in her ears.

"Wh-what?"

"That book you used for. . .oh. It's right here. Of course, the perfect Granger has to alphabetize her fucking bookshelf." The jibe held no emotion. He turned, the book she had read for his tattoo held in his hand. Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Why do you need that?"

"So you don't have to live with it." He dropped onto the bed next to her, loosening his tie with a single finger and sighing. His fingers flipped through the book as he slipped his wand from his pocket and twirled it in two fingers. She watched his hands work. _This was a confusing situation._

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Her words were soft and deliberate, as she continued to mull over her thoughts. He finally looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"The fuck do you think I mean? You took care of my. . .problem, so I'm going to fix yours."

"A tattoo wont cover it. It's too swollen." He paused.

"It's what?"

"Swollen. Red, irritated, cursed." He reached for her wrist, much more gentle this time, and lifted the sleeve away carefully. A low breath whistled through his teeth as he saw the wicked scrawl engraved in her arm.

"Why didn't you look for a spell to heal that?"

"I tried. There were none."

"Did you check any dark magic books?" Her eyes met his. Draco's face was blank but genuine concern seemed to pool in his eyes and the set of his lips.

"Well. . .no."

"There's your problem. It was a cursed blade handed down through generations of pureblooded hatred. You need dark magic to heal it." Hermione's head inclined in a slight nod and he sighed. "Here. . ." His wand hovered over the bruised scars. " _Sedatis saeva vulnere_."

Soft coolness, like silk and honey, draped down her arm. Slowly, the burning and swelling subsided. She watched in amazement as the word faded into an almost imperceptible, faint scar. His fingers were loose around her wrist before disappearing and running through his hair.

"Does that feel any better?" He wouldn't look up at her but she nodded anyways.

"Yes, thank you." His shoulders lifted rigidly, in what appeared to be a shrug. "How did you know to use that?"

"I. . .I just, you know. . ." His cheeks were flushing again. "The Dark Mark is quite a curse. . ." She bit her lip. His wand drifted across her arm again and his lips murmured the incantation quietly. Black ink swirled up on her skin and wound itself in the shape of a small swirled line. When she looked closer, she realized there were black stars connected by the rather straight line. She looked up at his face. He seemed shocked as he looked down at her now tattooed skin.

"It's a constellation."

"Yes. . .it appears so." Draco cleared his throat and moved to place the book back where it belonged. Hermione stood and watched him closely.

"Which one is it? I was never fond of astronomy." He froze, his back to her and shoulders tensed.

"I'm not sure. I've never been one for astronomy, myself." His shoulders rolled back and he turned to look at her, chin held high again. "Let's go to Hogsmeade. I'm in the mood for a Firewhiskey." Briskly, he set off and she bit her lip before following.

* * *

"You took Latin, didn't you?" Their walk into the village had been silent until Draco chose to break it. She looked at him in surprise for a moment and then focused her gaze at the sky and its billowing clouds.

"Yes, why?"

"What's the translation of that spell?" She blinked.

"Which spell?" He sighed. She looked back at him to see his eyebrows creased together and lips pinched thin.

"The _tad-too_ spell." His lips spat out the word, not quite used to the muggle term. She fought away the curl of her lips as the urge to laugh bubbled in her chest.

"It's " _anima magna atramento"_. . .so along the lines of "the soul is greatly in the ink". It's basically an inscription of your soul that's been infused with the ink. Like the book and flowers that came from my wand and into your skin." She blushed and he looked down at her with a blank face. "I'm an avid reader and one of my favorite places to be is my mother's garden." The blush was quickly subdued as she finished speaking. A hardness filled her face and she gritted her teeth. He noticed and walked faster. "Hey! Slow down!" He looked back to see her almost jogging to keep up.

"What's wrong, Granger? Feeling a little short? Are my legs too long for you?" She realized he was gouging for a reaction.

"Oh, ha ha, Malfoy. Get off your high horse." He paused and she almost walked right into him.

"My what?"

"Nothing. It's another muggle phrase." She waved a hand dismissively and he stared at her harder.

"Merlin, you muggles sure are strange." They continued their walk.

* * *

"No." Madam Rosmerta stood in front of the door to the Three Broomsticks and stared Draco down. Hermione ran a hand over her face and sighed. She had expected difficulty but not flat out rejection.

"Rosmerta, please, we just want a drink." The older woman looked over at Hermione for a second before shaking her head once more.

"Last time he was here, a student was harmed. I'm not taking any chances. I'm sorry, Hermione, but you'll have to find elsewhere." Madam Rosmerta turned on her heel and closed the door on the two standing outside. Hermione let out an audible groan and turned to see Draco looking quite relaxed.

"How can you just look so. . .so. . . _so unbothered_? After what she just said to us?" He tried for another stiff shrug.

"I've been turned away from most establishments, Granger. I've given up on expecting anything." He turned and began the walk back to Hogwarts. Hermione raced after him and grabbed onto his arm. He froze, his arm flexing under her hand, and she gaped at what she had just done.

"Sorry. I-I don't know why I. . ." Their eyes met and she hurriedly looked away. Her eyes glanced over the village, searching for something to make him stay. As her eyes flitted over an old, faded sign, her heart lept with joy as she found someplace he was certain to be allowed. "I know where we can go." She walked off, towards the small doorway where a pig's head was painted on the weather-beaten sign above it. She heard him sigh before the crunching of his feet on the sludgey stone followed. A small smile lifted on her lips as she realized she may be able to dig deep and give him a real, happy memory. Maybe then, Professor Hodges would stop giving her pleading looks during classes.

The door clunked closed behind the two, and Aberforth looked up. Surprise breached his features before he was sliding two large mugs onto the bar.

"Firs' one's on me. It's obvious no one else will take ye'. Migh' as well be kind." He continued cleaning a dirty glass with a rag that was just as filthy. Hermione gave him a soft nod and a _"thanks"_ before taking the mugs over to a booth. Draco followed, cautiously.

"You're just going to trust that?" She nodded, and gave him a scathing look intended to shut him up. It worked. His nose crinkled as he sniffed at it, but deemed it worthy because he lifted it to his lips shortly thereafter. She followed suit. The drink was cool and slipped down her throat like flames, tasting of honeysuckle and lava. Hermione had taken two sips to Draco's five, and she watched as he easily downed the glass. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised to her still half full cup.

"I see you learned to trust it quickly enough." Her lips quirked up slightly as his cheeks deepened in colour slightly. His throat cleared.

"I can appreciate a good drink now and then. My taste buds are made to detect good quality." He had raised his chin again, eyes locked with hers, seeming to sing humour from sealed lips. She smiled outright.

* * *

After their calm afternoon, Hermione retired to her room for a breather before dinner. Before she entered her bedroom however, she stopped by the library and found a few books on astronomy.

Once she was bundled up under her covers and hair tied up off her neck, she cracked open the first book and began to read. After the second book, she happened upon the constellation now engraved in her arm by jet black ink. She blinked three times before it registered fully, and she dropped the book as if it had burned her fingertips.

"Oh, Merlin. . ." The Draco Constellation peered up at her from where it gleamed and glittered on the page. She turned her wrist up to look down at the dark matching symbol. Her mind wandered. _Why had he chosen his own constellation and then why did he lie about it?_

* * *

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " The tip of Draco's wand alighted for a second before it fizzled away. He stared at it, eyebrows drawn tightly together. This was the seventh time it had garnered the result during the past hour they had practiced. Hidden away in his bedroom, the two had been working on his progress. It had only been a few days since Hogsmeade and Draco was growing more restless.

"Try once more, focus on the memory you've been going with and push it as far into reality as you can." Hermione's fingers were pulling at a curl while she watched him run his own hands over his face.

"It's not working, Granger. It's useless, I'm not going to be able to do it." Her eyes blinked before filling with a fire he couldn't quite place.

"No. You won't. Not with that attitude." She placed a hand out, palm up. He looked at it before looking back at her. She had locked eyes with him and then, to his amazement, she whispered the incantation. Slowly, a faint blue wisp raised from the center of her palm and began to materialize into a swimming form. The shimmering otter danced from her palm and glided around him before fading away in a burst of gold.

"How did. . ." He was staring at her in a way he never had before. Seemingly laced across his face, was fear and admiration. She simply crossed her arms and let down all the roadblocks in her mind. Hermione figured if he really wanted his answer, he would delve into her thoughts.

Except. . .he didn't.

"Malfoy, you can look at them if you really want to. I won't stop you this time. . .unless you dig too deep, then you're out." Draco nodded slowly, his chin dropping from its usual high perch. Softly, he prodded forward.

* * *

 ** _"God, Ronald, not everyone's got the emotional range of a teaspoon." Her face looked irritated but her tone was entirely humorous. One look at Ron's face, and she and Harry burst into laughter. The fire sparked next to them and she leaned back against the front of the couch._**

* * *

 ** _"Hermione, dear, do you like it?" Hermione had been silent for the past five minutes, staring down at the hand-knitted sweater she held. Her watery eyes darted up to meet Mrs. Weasley's and she nodded vigorously._**

 ** _"I love it." Her voice cracked and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you so much." It was her first Christmas with the Weasley's and she clutched the present to her chest. The "H" handsewn in a glittery gold seemed to hug her back as she clung to the maroon material._**

* * *

 ** _"Harry! You arse!" She had been dropped into a pile of fresh snow by her best friend as he laughed. Ginny giggled somewhere behind her and she saw the snowballs pelt into him, courtesy of Ginny she supposed. Ron was busy trying to dig her out of the banks of snow while laughing so hard, he had to stop often to catch his breath. Hermione sat up, hair sticking to her cheeks and snowflakes resting on her eyelashes. She smiled, brighter and bigger than she ever had._**

* * *

Hermione found herself staring back into Draco's silver eyes as he pulled away. He had stepped closer without realizing it, now standing just a few inches from her. A hand had been lifted towards her cheek and he dropped it suddenly. She blinked.

"I think we can be done with this for now. Same time, tomorrow?" Her left foot slid back a step and her hips turned towards the doorway. He nodded, his wand twirling between two fingers once more. She left without another word.

* * *

"Hermione!" She paused where she had been slipping the astronomy books back onto their shelves. Her head turned to find Neville scurrying over towards her. His bag swung as he moved, long legs pushing forward with a confidence he had never had before. She smiled, proud of how he had grown and in expectation of his presence.

"Hey, Neville, how are you?" He stopped in front of her, face dropping into a nervous twitch reminiscent of their earlier years.

"I'm good, I'm alright, but how are you?" He had leaned closer. "You've been hanging around Malfoy quite often. . ." She watched his eyes dart around the somewhat full library. Seeing that he wanted somewhere more private to talk, she pulled him towards a secluded window.

"Yes, I've been working with Malfoy on Defense. He's not the best at it. Unfortunately, the only thing he seems to be quite adept at, concerning defense, is Occlumency; which, while impressive, isn't enough for his N.E.W.T.S as you know. . ." She trailed off, seeing Neville's face screw up in suspicion. "What is it?"

"That's not the only thing you two have been doing, is it?" She felt positively rattled now, confused about what he was insinuating.

"What are you saying, Neville?"

"Well. . .Hermione, I hate to be the one to tell you. . .but people think they've been seeing you two out on. . . _dates_." His voice was a whisper now, almond eyes wide. She almost laughed, but upon seeing how seriously concerned he was, decided against it.

"That's not true. He's struggling with his Patronus and I've already evaluated that it's his memories he's struggling with. I'm just helping to make some happier ones." She watched him nod slowly. "But please, Neville, don't tell anyone about that. I'd rather they think we're on dates than damage his pride and sense of trust like that." He stopped nodding. "Please." His shoulders sagged but he gave a quick nod anyways.

"I trust you, but let me know if you need anything." _Or if he does anything._ Neville hadn't said it, but she had heard the warning loud and clear.

"I promise I will." With that, he gave her a hug and left.

* * *

"Malfoy?" They were sitting at the edge of the Great Lake, a few feet apart. Books sat between them, while the sky turned shades of lavender and lilac above them.

"Granger?" He was scanning a book intently, legs stretched out in front of him and an arm propping him up. She pulled at a few strands of grass and ripped at them as she stared down at her crossed legs. Her skirt kept rising up her thighs so she pulled down on it as she gathered her thoughts.

"Why did your wand choose this tattoo?" She didn't have to look up to know she'd caught his attention. The thick breath he had hitched told her well enough.

"What?"

"The constellation it chose. It's you."

"I don't seem to understand what you mean." She looked over at him to see his eyes had not moved from the pages of the book. However, the tense grip he had on the spine gave away his nervousness. His pale face was blank, as usual. She cleared her throat and drove on.

"You gave me a tattoo of the Draco Constellation. The one you were named for." He still hadn't moved. She looked back at the lake, wondering if she had pressed too far. _They weren't even quite friends, why did she think it would be alright to ask that?_

" _'I put my heart and soul into my work, and I have lost my mind in the process.'_ " She froze, knowing that quote, as his whisper trailed off. Turning to him, she saw that he had put down the book and drawn his knees to his chest.

"You quoted a muggle artist." His entire body was tense, eyes staring straight ahead to the horizon.

"He's quite well known."

"Yes, but you're rather against muggles, I thought."

"I'm not against them. I haven't been against them since I took Muggle Studies my Fourth Year. It was quite a wake-up call to what muggles really are and what they can do. Not my fault as to how I was raised." He paused, lips twitching into a small, tense smile. "Besides, Vincent Van Gogh was bloody brilliant."

"You took Muggle Studies?" A nod was his response. "Wait, you're not answering my question." Draco finally turned to look at her. Usually, his eyes were blocked away and hidden of all emotion. Now, there was something searching through her from the peering marble.

"I did answer your question. I devote my everything to my magic." Hermione's mouth worked to find words. It found nothing and she continued to gape at him. Slowly, a smirk rose over his face. "Well, I do believe that I've just rendered the great Hermione Granger speechless." At that, she began to laugh. Starting with a soft chuckle, spreading into a full hiccuping choke. She fell back on the grass, a hand on her stomach and the other above her head. She looked up at the left arm raised next to her face and traced the stars with her eyes. Looking up at him, she saw his mouth parted slightly as a laugh bubbled away from him.

Then, it stopped. The sun sank farther down and threw their evening into a dark, violet hue and he stood. Grabbing his books, he looked down at her with the faint ghost of a smile creasing his lips.

"Curfew, Granger."

* * *

"C'mon, Malfoy! One more time, please!" His face had darkened with his eyes in slits. Hermione kneeled on his bed, watching his progress.

The faint blue smoke whispered through the room, not taking on a full form just yet. Draco's wand was gripped so tightly in his hand, she was afraid it would snap in half. He let out a heavy breath and the wispy shape dissipated.

"I'm never going to fucking do it." She glared at him.

"Why do you always give up? You're so intelligent and yet, here you are. I know that you're right behind me in every class except this one. What's holding you back?" She stood, facing him, arms crossed over her chest. He raised himself up, chin pointing dangerously high as a sneer painted across his face for the first time in a while.

"Oh, dearest bookworm, maybe it's because I was raised to accept the Dark Arts. I was never taught to defend myself or to fight against them. That's not how I was supposed to be!" They were nose to nose; Hermione's hands now clasped firmly on her hips as Draco's were in fists by his sides. She stared up at him, taking in the angry wrinkles of his face and wishing she could smooth them away. She shook her head, dark curls almost smacking him in the face.

"Be a rebel for once in your life, instead of going with the grain. You saw where that got you; bleeding on a bathroom floor." She realized her words had gone too far when he sucked in a breath through his nose. His eyes flashed dangerously before he had her pinned against the wall. His fingers tightened around her upper arms and the air from his lips was hot against her ear.

"Don't ever mention that again." He moved away, releasing her. He began to pace and waved a hand as he spoke. "The memories I've been using now. . .they aren't enough. I need something else, I need something different." She watched him carefully, unsure of how to approach. "Why is nothing working? What else can I do? Am I just not meant to be happy?" His hands dragged down his face and pushed back up into his hair, pulling it in different directions. She moved forward subconsciously.

Soft fingers grabbed at his hands, untangling them from his hair. Hermione stood in front of him, eyes warm and heavy. She released his hands as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco stiffened. Her head was laid against his chest, able to hear his heart rate pick up speed. His arms hung at his sides before he had the sense to raise them slowly. A hand touched her hair while the other rested along her spine. She sighed; he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Don't worry about the spell right now, what you need is a drink and a walk." She pulled back to look at him. His eyes were blank, lips tight. A nod was his response before they stepped away from each other awkwardly.

They stopped by the kitchens before heading out to the grounds. The elves were cautious of Draco at first, but by Hermione's presence they were calmed. In Hermione's hands, she carried a woven basket containing rolls and a bottle of muggle wine she had requested. Draco had sent her a curious look when she had asked for it, but she ignored him. They paused by the banks of the Great Lake before settling by a large oak tree.

Hermione handed the bottle to Draco and sat back against the tree. He unstoppered it before taking a large swig and immediately almost spit it all out.

"What the hell is this? Poison?" She rolled her eyes and looked up at where he sat cross legged in front of her.

"I know muggle alcohol isn't as lovely tasting as wizard, or even elf, alcohol; but, you have to admit it's strong." He stared at her for a moment before looking back at the bottle. His shoulders tried again for a casual shrug and she smiled. He took another swallow of the bitter liquid. His nose crinkled. She laughed before looking down at the grass between her fingers.

"I'm sorry, again, for what I said." He looked up at her.

"Don't be. I needed to hear it. I am a bit of a coward, no matter how hard I try to prove otherwise." She looked up at him in shock. He was being truthful about his flaws, which was entirely uncharacteristic of him. His face was turning pink and his eyes darted across her face, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Hand me the bottle." She had her hand out, desperate to make him feel less uncomfortable. He obliged. She took a long drink before handing it back. "Hopefully, we both get knackered." A smile spread across her cheeks as she saw him calm down; the lines of his face relaxed and he met her eyes.

"Bet I'll get there before you." A smirk lifted on his lips as he raised the bottle to his mouth once more.

"Oh, it's on, Malfoy."

An hour and a half later, the bottle had kept magically refilling itself. Draco lay on the grass looking up at the darkening sky as Hermione lay next to him. They were both far gone in the land of drunkenness; their hands tangled together and heads side by side. She turned her eyes to him, tracing each slant of his jaw and the curve of his earlobe. He continued to watch the clouds pass by.

A hiccup from Hermione brought his attention down to her. She was looking up at him, eyes innocently clear and hair strung out across her skin and the grass below. Their robes lay in a heap next to the tree and basket. They had been deposited there once the two had begun a kind of dance before they collapsed together to stare at the sky.

"You doin' alright there, Granger?" Draco spoke slowly. She blinked.

"I think so. You?" Her lips found the words hard to release, yet she accomplished the feat anyways. His lips curved up slightly.

"You're very pretty." He blinked. A mental hand slapped him and he sat up, disconnecting their hands. "Sorry. That, I wasn't, this wasn't quite, I think I'm quite far gone." His teeth tripped up on his sentence but Hermione simply laughed. She rose carefully, joining him in where he sat staring into the Great Lake.

"That's quite alright, Draco. I'm a bit out of it myself. You are rather handsome, too." Her voice was dreamy and her mind slipped to Luna. Just the idea of her radish earrings had Hermione laughing again and she leaned forward. As she leaned, she twisted and fell. Her hands flew up to grab at something, _anything_ , and Draco reached to catch her. Unfortunately, they both ended up tumbling down.

Their laughter rang out and as Hermione shifted to look at him, her breath caught. His hair was glowing in the light of the sunset, eyes crinkled shut and lips drawn loose around the large smile on his face. His weight on top of her wasn't crushing, and she realized with a start that she hadn't seen him eat much since the start of the year. Draco seemed to calm down, looking back at her with a grin still lit upon his face. Her arms were around his neck, legs tangled together, his hands planted on either side of her head.

Without warning, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes dropped close and her lips responded before her mind had chosen to scream; _bad idea, bad idea!_

 _"Oh, shove it."_ She shut down the screams with a single penetrating thought and kissed him back harder. Her fingers wound into his hair and one of his hands found its way to her cheek, brushing a thumb over her skin. They parted with a heaving breath, eyes still closed.

"Granger. . ." The silence was broken by Draco's voice. Hermione opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a glazed look. "Curfew." She nodded, feeling numb. He stood and offered his hand. She accepted, and upon reaching the common room, they parted ways.

Neither had noticed the dark figure watching them from the corner.

* * *

"Hermione! Can we talk?" Dean Thomas' voice called out to her as she headed down the hall after Potions. She turned with a smile to see him walking towards her. After a nod and another greeting, the two made their way out into the courtyard. Dean led her over to a low wall away from everyone else. They sat and she waited for him to begin. He pulled a hand down his face before facing her.

"I saw you. With Malfoy." Hermione waited another second, anticipating more. When nothing came, she raised her hands up and shrugged.

"And? We've been studying together recently. I don't think we've done anything wrong." Dean frowned, right leg jumping up and down. His fingers tapped on the stone wall and his eyes searched her face.

"No. . .this wasn't studying I saw." Her jaw tightened as she thought back to two nights ago and the drunken kiss she and Draco had shared. They hadn't spoken since, and had come to avoid each other's presence. _Had Dean seen them. . .?_

"What do you mean?" She hoped her face remained unreadable.

"You two were holding hands. It was a few days ago, after curfew. You came into the common room together looking like you had just been out to run a marathon. Clothes rumpled, faces red, breathless. I'm a bit concerned, Hermione. A few people have been speculating a relationship, but this. . .this is almost basic proof. Is there anything going on?" He watched her carefully, ready to call out any hint of dishonesty present in her face. She rounded her shoulders and sat up straighter. He hurried on to clear up any boundaries he might have crossed. "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm just concerned, is all. You're a spectacular witch and a brilliant, compassionate friend and I just don't want to see you getting hurt. No one does. If you do tell me anything, I won't tell anyone. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Hermione let out a sigh, realizing Dean's concern was the same as Neville's had been. _Except. . .Dean had_ seen _them. That was different._

"Dean, I thank you for your concern, but there's nothing going on. We were out by the Great Lake, trying to move past just acquaintances into a kind of friendship, and I might have offered some muggle wine. You know how alcoholic that stuff is. We danced and sang, and just acted like such-well, like such fools. It was quite ridiculous, actually. There's no reason to worry though, I promise you. I'm alright." Dean nodded slowly, seeming as unsure of her response as she was.

They talked for another ten minutes, catching up on some things they might have missed, before parting. Dean headed off to his next class and Hermione started towards the library to study before her Ancient Runes class.

* * *

Another week had passed before Hermione had spoken to Draco again. Professor Hodges paired up the Eighth Years to review the spells they had worked on. Due to her resolve to see Draco's progress on the Patronus, she stopped by their table first where they were both sitting awkwardly.

"Mister Malfoy." Draco looked up to see the professor looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"May I see your Patronus?" A pale eyebrow raised before he stood and followed her to the chest where she stored the (relatively fake) Dementors. Hermione followed slowly, fingers raised to pull at her curls while she chewed on her bottom lip.

Draco stood at attention as Professor Hodges opened the chest and the sweeping black robes descended on him. His eyes shuttered close and she saw his lips part with an inhale before they muttered the incantation.

Suddenly, with more power than she had seen before, the blue fog poured from his wand. It swirled in a tight circle before fanning out into a large spotted, feathery tail. Soon, curved claws held up the proud, majestic form of a wild peacock. It's beak dropped open to emit a harsh scream before strutting after the flowing cape of the Dementor.

Hermione and the professor had backed away; but as Draco pushed the Dementor into the chest, Hodges rushed forward to lock it shut once more. Draco's arm dropped, eyes still closed, sweat dotting his forehead and upper lip. He took another breath before opening his eyes and focusing on Hermione.

For a second, nothing happened. Then, for whatever reason, Draco unlocked his own mind and drew Hermione in.

* * *

 _ **Hermione's curls were saggy, sticking to her cheeks in the cool rain. Her laugh was a tinkling bell ringing into the dark storm. Her hands on his shoulders burned through his robes to his skin. He looked down at her to see pearly teeth smiling up at him in a way he had never seen before. With a push, he spun her away before dragging her right back to him. Her forehead landed onto his shoulder and he breathed in the caramel, cinnamon scent of her hair.**_

* * *

 _ **"Draco!" His mother's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down towards her. He gladly hugged her back. Tears began the trek down his cheeks and he felt his shirt grow damp with his mother's own tears. She shook in his arms and he tightened his hold; so happy she was alive, she was here, they were safe.**_

 _ **His father stood off to the side, a hand holding a large gash in his arm. Dirt streaked across his face and his eyes were sunken. Draco locked eyes with him, and they both nodded.**_

 _ **Lucius would take the brunt of the punishment. It was mainly his fault the family had ended up where they were, anyways. Draco felt more tears well up and he buried his face in his mother's neck. He would keep her safe, at least.**_

* * *

 _ **"Oh, no, I wouldn't consider it a good career for Harry either. He's obviously just trying to find his way but he should really step away from the Dark Arts for a bit, in my opinion." Draco snorted into his mug. Hermione shrugged at his derisive laugh. "Laugh all you want, it's true!"**_

 _ **"You just have so many opinions. You're always voicing a new one, every minute or so!" He watched her take another sip from her own mug.**_

 _ **"People can tell me to stop talking all they want. They can tell me that I'm overthinking things all they want. It doesn't stop me from making my own opinions and thoughts about things, and voicing them anyways. I'm very vocal about what's important." She set down her glass with a definitive nod. Draco looked at her appreciatively. Her eyes were amber and onyx. Dark, mysterious, drowning him in mixed feelings. He never knew how to feel around her anymore. He looked away to find Aberforth cleaning another dirty cup with an equally dirty cloth.**_

 _ **"What's your opinion on that, then?" He nodded his head over at the old man. She looked to watch him for a moment, before turning back to Draco. He saw another argumentative glimmer in her eye before she started up again.**_

* * *

 _ **Draco had tumbled right over on top of her, her hair tickling his nose slightly before he raised himself off of her. She was still laughing, but it stopped for a moment right after he had dissolved into hysterics again. His eyes opened wider to see her staring at him with bright eyes. He felt as if he would fall deep into the abyss if he stared into her eyes for any longer. His first idea to solve that problem, was to lean forward and kiss her. He hadn't expected her to respond in kind; yet, he found her lips melding to his own quickly. Her fingers flitted through his hair and he raised a hand to caress her cheek. The motion caused him to realize where he was, what he was doing, who she was.**_

 _ **"Granger. . ." She looked up at him with her big, doe eyes and he melted, before remembering that this was wrong. She would hate him when she sobered up. "Curfew." He rose, and offered his hand.**_

* * *

Hermione was pushed out of Draco's mind, not registering what had just happened yet. He stared at her for another moment before walking away. She remained where she was, arms crossed over her chest as if it would protect her from her raging thoughts. It was so strange, witnessing herself the way he saw her. It was even stranger that the memory of his mother was on the same scale of happiness as moments spent with her. She wondered when they had crossed this line; this line of importance. When had she become a burst of light in his life? When had he become a comforting beacon in hers?

* * *

Hermione and Draco didn't speak to each other for the next three weeks. When they did meet again, it was two days before N.E.W.T.S were to start.

Hermione was rereading all of her textbooks, curled up in front of the fire in the common room. It was just past one o'clock in the morning but she wasn't quite tired.

A growling mew sounded from below her and when she peered over the side of the couch, she found Crookshanks calling for her attention.

"What is it, sweetums?" She lowered her hand to pet the Kneazle's frizzy fur but he slipped away from her reach. She watched him with a curious eye. He was never one to shy away from her touch. "What's wrong? Is there someone in trouble?" She knew that Crookshanks was far smarter than Ron ever said he was. He had a talent for helping people and figuring out which situation needed what or who.

Placing her books on the endtable, she rose and followed his bushy bottle-tail. He stopped in front of her door. She paused, hands on her hips.

"You wanted to go to bed, is that it? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She opened the door and let him enter. When she went to shut it, Crookshooks let out a fowl screech that caused her to jump. She flung the door open again to see him sitting at the bathroom door. A clawed paw swung up to hit at the closed door, before his yellow eyes turned back to stare at her. Her eyebrows stitched together.

She looked back at the history book laying on the table before sighing loudly. She stomped over to where he sat and wrenched the bathroom door open to find it empty. She looked down at him, eyebrows arched.

"Well? What seems to be the problem here?" She crossed her arms and looked at him accusingly. He simply blinked and walked over to Draco's door. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

 _Draco was in trouble._

She stepped forward carefully and placed an ear against the door. A muffled groan could be heard. Then a thump. Another cry. Silence.

She froze. _Not again._ Carefully, she turned the doorknob.

His room was dark. A triangle of light filtered in from the bathroom doorway. She looked back to see Crookshanks watching her. She caught a sigh in her throat and turned back to enter his bedroom.

She tried to remember where his bed was as she walked forward into the darkness. Her knee hit a sharp object and she inhaled sharply as she tried not to fall over. She felt around with her hands for a moment before recognizing the object as his desk chair. She was close.

A sob came from his bed and then a yelp before she saw a slice of motion and then a hard hit against the mattress. _He was having night terrors._

Hermione hurried forward and threw herself onto the bed, right on top of him. She was desperate to stop him from any more violent moves that could hurt himself.

Unfortunately, her jump had woken him up into a panic. Draco cried out in alarm and a sharp slap connected with the back of her thigh as he attempted to fight his supposed intruder.

"Malfoy, it's me!" Hermione tried to calm him down by placing her hands on his face and making him look at her. He thrashed again, leg kicking up into her already bruised knee. She grunted, before repositioning herself atop him. "Malfoy, look at me!" His head shook in her hands and she moved to grab his hands instead when he tried to pry her off of him. She was straddling him now, so she crooked his arms down and stuck them under her knees.

She saw the tears that had tracked down his cheeks in his sleep and noticed his scrunched up eyelids as he tried to hide from whoever had appeared to attack him. Her fingers found his creased eyebrows and she brushed them gently.

"Draco. . ." She whispered his name. His eyes popped open and lips parted in a gasp. She released the hold on his arms and moved to sit next to him on the bed. He sat up, fingers fisting into his hair, breathing shallow and harsh.

"What-I don't. . ." She shushed him softly with a brush of her fingers down his cheek, and then he had thrown himself at her. His arms encircled her waist, fingers digging into her sides, face buried into her neck. His blonde locks tickled her nose and chin while she ran a hand down his spine, trying to calm him down. She looked down at him, trying to focus on his distress; yet, her mind kept wandering to the fact that Draco Malfoy was curled up in her lap crying like a small child. All too soon, he sat up with red-rimmed eyes and a quirked lip. He looked at her for a moment before flipping onto his side and relaxing back into his pillow.

She sighed, and began to climb off the bed before a hand shot out and wrapped itself around her waist. She was dragged backwards into his chest and she stiffened. His lips were pressed against her shoulder, arm still wrapped tightly around her waist, fingers resting casually along her hipbone. As his breathing calmed down, so did she. Before long, they both had fallen fast asleep.

Hermione awoke to Draco nuzzling closer to her. His hands wrapped around her waist were tight and a single leg was thrown over her own. His face buried itself in her hair, dark strands standing out in contrast to his pale cheeks. She sighed, not bothering to move just yet. After a few minutes, she carefully untangled their bodies and slipped away. He looked so broken apart, laying there with his arms spread out for her form to fit back into. His lips were pouty and his nose whistled slightly as he breathed in his sleep. A foot twitched under the blanket and she watched him for a moment longer before disappearing back into her room.


	2. Grimmauld Place

Hermione stood in the small square focusing on the large brick buildings in front of her. Slowly, houses Eleven and Thirteen broke apart, stone scraping. Twelve Grimmauld Place appeared before her and she smiled before raising the door knocker.

Dark, unruly hair and emerald green eyes greeted her before she was dragged into a tight hug.

"Hermione! It's been ages!" She laughed, feeling Harry's chest shake under her own as he joined in. Crookshanks let out a mewling hiss from his carrier by their feet and she pulled away from Harry. He planted a friendly kiss on her cheek before leaning down to stick a finger through the grates of the carrier. He immediately lept back with a shout, hand clutched to his chest and finger dripping blood from a small scratch. "I've forgotten what a bloody beast that cat is." She let a playful scowl flit across her face before she bent down to coo at Crookshanks.

Hermione's room was right next to another empty bedroom, with yet another shared bathroom between the two. She was thankful there wasn't another occupant however. The bed was large and the comforter was a calming silver colour, which led to a quick reminiscent thought of Draco's eyes.

They hadn't spoken since she crawled into his bed to keep him calm. The two had finished off their year and met each others eyes as they stepped off the train. That was the last she had seen of him as he walked into his mother's arms. She had been whisked away by the Weasley's for a short period of time before arriving at Harry's new domain.

Her new room was empty of any personal decoration; ready to be filled by her memoirs and collectibles. A large dresser sat opposite the bed and a beautiful mahogany writing desk was up against a wide window which looked down on the square below. She dropped her trunk by the dresser and set Crookshanks loose to roam this unknown dwelling. Harry watched as she ran a hand over the bedpost and turned to face him.

"It's lovely, really." He beamed. She smiled back. He swung an arm back towards her door.

"There's an entire rest of the house left to discover." She nodded before following him out.

They walked through the drawing room, now cleaned up to seem almost welcoming, which was on the same floor as her room. There was another guest room with its own bathroom across from hers, along with a small lounge near the stairs. Another flight up, they came across a large study and library along with Harry's bedroom and another guest room; each with their own private bath however. Leading back to the ground floor, Harry pointed out the blank spaces on the walls.

"I've taken down quite a few old paintings. Finally, with Kreacher's help, I was able to yank down old Walburga's screeching face." She laughed but when Kreacher popped into existence, she ceased. She hoped he hadn't heard her laughing at his old mistress; that would only make him like her less.

"You called, master?" Harry smiled at the wrinkled elf.

"Not really. I was just explaining some stuff to Hermione. She'll be living with us, Kreacher, so I expect kind regards to her as you do with myself." Kreacher bowed deeply in her direction.

"Of course, master. Hello, missus." She smiled down at him before crouching beside him.

"You don't have to be all stuffy with me. I'd rather you didn't bow." He nodded, looking her up and down for a moment before popping away with a quick snap of his long, gnarled fingers. She sighed, raising back to her feet. _He sure was a difficult creature._

"So down here's the kitchen, you remember. . ." He trailed off when he pushed open the door. "Ah, Narcissa!" Hermione froze. She stood with one hand holding the edge of the door as Harry continued to enter the kitchen. Her sight was blocked by the door still, so slowly she pushed it forward to look into the room.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the center of the room, conversing with Harry. Her blonde hair was pulled back by an exquisite diamond clip and her lips painted in the deepest cherry red Hermione had ever seen. She had her hands clasped together in front of her long black robes, nails matching her lips and fingers adorned with silver rings.

Standing just behind her, next to the roaring fireplace, was Draco Malfoy looking as uncomfortable as could be. He was donned in all black, pale hair slicked back. His molten eyes roamed the room and then stopped on the doorway where Hermione was still standing, shocked to hell and back. She saw, if it was at all possible, his face drop in colour as his lips fell open in a silent gape. She presumed she looked just as surprised.

"You must be Hermione Granger." Hermione's eyes tore away from Draco to look at Narcissa. The woman had stepped closer, chin pointed high in a way that made Hermione want to laugh. Draco definitely got some major characteristic traits from his mother. "Draco's told me a bit about you. Harry talks about you so much, I was wondering when we would meet formally."

"I. . .yes, yes I am." Narcissa's response threw her off guard slightly. She took a step farther into the room, letting the door swing shut behind her. She held out a hand, expecting the older woman to disregard it. She was surprisingly pleased to be greeted by a cool hand shaking her own. Narcissa smiled, teeth gleaming and lips curled elegantly. She seemed so different compared to the memory Draco had showed her. Hermione disregarded that fact and returned her attention to the matter at hand as Narcissa released her grip. "I apologize if I'm being forward. . .but what are you two doing here?"

Harry balked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about this. Me and Narcissa have been-" Hermione cut him off.

"'Narcissa and I', Harry. I know you went to muggle primary school, please don't butcher your grammar when you know what's correct to say and what isn't." A hand pressed itself to her forehead as she took in a breath. Harry nodded, sending her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Narcissa and I have been meeting up for tea every week. Sometimes Andromeda and Teddy show, but it's only every so often. They all are welcome to spend a night or two here. The Ancient Black Manor in France was destroyed, leaving this as the only ancestral home of any Black family members. I believe it's only right if they're allowed time to stay here for as long as they like." She nodded, lips tight. "Actually, Andromeda and Narcissa have been working on their relationship. I watch Teddy while they talk. Perhaps you'd enjoy that as well?" Harry dug into Hermione's maternal side. She looked up at him with an exasperated grin.

"Harry, you know I'd love that." His shoulders straightened as his smile grew wider. Narcissa and Draco stood to the side, watching the exchange.

Draco noticed that she was wearing a short sleeve shirt; something she had never done while at Hogwarts. She was facing him _just so_ , that he could see the tiniest glimpse of the constellation across her left arm. When his eyes ran up towards her shoulder, he saw the edging of another tattoo on the outside of her left bicep. He wondered how many she had, and exactly how many of them covered scars she had gained through the war?

"Unfortunately, Narcissa, today is Hermione's first day moving in. I hope it's not terribly rude to ask if we could have this day to ourselves?" She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense. Completely understandable. We'll head over to see Lucius and leave you two to catch up. Next week for tea?" Harry gave her a small smile and walked the mother and son back towards the fireplace.

"Again, I apologize for any inconvenience."

"Harry, please, it is your home. You are free to do as you please." She pressed her lips to his cheek softly before she and Draco stepped back through the fireplace. Hermione spun to face Harry, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Well?" He tried to pull an innocent smile but failed as a laugh slipped away.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to explain why you didn't tell me earlier about you and Narcissa Malfoy being best friends?" He sat down at the large table and gestured for her to do the same. She sat begrudgingly, arms now crossed.

"She got in contact with me after the trial."

"You mean the trial where you vowed for her and Draco."

"Yes, and I didn't realize we were calling him Draco now. Come to think of it, you two had rather strange looks on your faces when you saw each other. Did something happen that I should know about?" Hermione was thankful that Harry had seemed to fail his lessons on Occlumency. Draco may have been able to look into her mind and see the memory of the two snogging under the moonlight; however, Harry could not. She shook her head. His eyebrows raised but he continued. "We began talking and when Andromeda showed up during our conversation, the two reconnected. They've been rekindling a bond and I'd hate to ruin this happy streak in Meda's life. Besides, it's nice to have family around and she did save my life. Malfoy, though. . .him I guess I'll have to get used to having around." Harry rose to grab two bottles of butterbeer from the shelf near the sink. He handed her one and sat back down.

Hermione took a swallow and leaned her head forward. Harry chuckled.

"You look tired. Would you like help unpacking?" She nodded. "Then, we could watch a movie before dinner." She looked up at that.

"A movie? Are you saying you brought a television set into the most noble Ancient House of Black?" Her lips quirked up. He watched her for a moment before shrugging.

"I did. I hide it with a cloth because it bothers Kreacher to see himself reflected when it's off. It's in that small lounge, in front of the big comfy sofa." He paused, looking at her once again. "Now, Hermione, are you sure you haven't been hanging around Malfoy? You've got quite a smirk on your face right now." Her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Nonsense, Harry." She waved her hand in the same manner Narcissa had and she inwardly cringed. "We'd study sometimes but nothing serious, such as any kind of solid relationship." He regarded her once more before shrugging. She noticed that his shoulders completed the action much more easily than Draco's had. "Let's go get started with my stuff."

"I already regret offering my help." Harry replied with a playful grin and forced groan. She smacked him across the shoulder.

* * *

A week later, Narcissa returned for tea alone. Hermione had already made a previous engagement with Ginny for lunch so she left Harry to entertain the Malfoy Mistress by himself.

The next week, Hermione was propped up in a lounge chair listening to Narcissa recount Draco's childhood pastimes. Harry leaned forward towards her where they sat together on the large couch. She laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder as he refilled her teacup.

"-and then he decided that he should be allowed to ride a broom fifty feet up in the air without any practice at all! You know how stubbornly thick-headed my poor boy can be." Hermione snorted into her cup. Harry shot her a curious glance. "He fell straight off as soon as he got about seven feet off the ground. Draco landed on his feet but managed to break a leg and an arm at the same time. How spectacular he is, you know? He does stupid, reckless things and walks away with mendable maladies."

"Sounds like him." Hermione muttered before taking another sip of her increasingly cold tea. Narcissa turned to her.

"Did you get to know him well, dear? During the last year?" She froze, cup poised at her lips.

"I-I guess it depends on your definition of 'well', Mrs. Malfoy." Harry's eyes were watching her carefully as Narcissa tilted her head to the side.

"Did you two ever spend time together?"

"Well, yes. We studied quite often. There was one time we went to Hogsmeade." Hermione looked down at her cup, milk swirling through the ginger coloured tea.

"Tell me about it. I like hearing other's stories of my Draco. It's interesting to see him from another's perspective." Hermione swallowed tightly, glancing up at Harry who was staring intently at her.

"Uhm. . .well, we tried to go to the Three Broomsticks but decided that there were too many people there. We ended up at the Hog's Head, got some drinks, and talked for most of the afternoon." She shrugged her shoulders. "That was about it."

"What about your study sessions? What all did you work on?" Hermione grimaced. _Of course Narcissa had to be so bloody interested in her son's activities._

"Mainly Defense Against The Dark Arts. Every so often we worked on Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. One time we talked about my Latin classes, but that was mostly just reviewing a spell we practiced." Hermione lifted an arm in another dismissive wave but when Narcissa's eyes widened, she stopped moving. Her eyes dropped to where the older woman was staring, and saw the black inkings on her skin. They were visible to the two sitting across from her and she pulled her arm back with a crack as her elbow popped.

"I. . .where did you get that?" Narcissa's voice was quiet but she sounded much higher pitched than usual. Hermione's cheeks flamed as Harry looked between the two confusingly.

"It's nothing, just something Dr-" She cut herself off as Narcissa raised a hand to cover her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Harry hated being out of the loop and so he stood and walked over to Hermione. He reached down to grab her wrist and turned her arm up to see the marking. "I don't get it. It's just a couple of dots connected by some lines. What's it supposed to be?"

"A constellation." Narcissa was standing as well now. She looked down her nose at Hermione before lowering her chin towards her chest. "I assume it's very important to Miss Granger. If you don't mind, Harry, I will be heading out now. There's somethings I need to take care of." He nodded before letting Hermione go. She stood, watching Harry offer his arm to Narcissa. He walked her to the fireplace and bid her farewell. As the green flames died down and Narcissa Malfoy was no longer there, he spun back to Hermione.

"Harry, I can explain."

"Please do. What constellation is it? Why is it important?" Her fingers crawled back up to tug at her curls.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"You remember that ugly curse Bellatrix carved into my arm?" He nodded, eyebrows raised in question. She hurried on. "Well, I had no idea how to lessen the inflammation and somehow Malfoy figured out it was still hurting me." Harry held up a hand.

"How did he find that out?"

"He. . .he grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away from him. I hissed at him and he realized what he had grabbed."

"Why did he stop you from walking away from him?"

"I dont know, Harry! Will you just listen to me, now, please?" He pushed his glasses up farther on his nose before nodding stiffly. She tugged at her hair even harder. "Well, he knew a spell to help heal it. It was Dark Magic, that's why I could never find it. Anyways, after it healed, he used that tattoo spell I found to help cover the scarring." He watched her for another minute.

"Why did he care?"

"I. . .that's personal, Harry." His eyes narrowed.

"What are you keeping from me, Hermione? Did anything bad happen? Did he do anything to you?"

"No! No, not at all. Quite the opposite really. Everything's fine, I promise you."

"That still doesn't explain what constellation that is or why it would be important to you." She sighed, closed her eyes and counted to five, before looking back at him.

"It's the Draco Constellation." His olive skin dropped in colour.

"What?"

"It's the constellation that Malfoy was named for."

"Why is that important to you, Hermione?" Her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

"It's not, really. It's more important to him actually. That's the point of the spell; it's meant to reflect the personal likeness of the caster." Harry watched her for another moment before leaving the room. She dropped down onto the chair, putting her face in her hands and breathing heavily.

Harry returned ten minutes later to find her in that same position.

"Hermione, I trust you." She sat up quickly, staring at him. "I trust you with my life. No matter what's going on between you and Malfoy. . .I guess I'll just have to support you." She flung herself at him. He stifled a groan and pushed her hair out of his face.

"Thank you, Harry. I promise nothing is happening, though." He snorted. She pulled back to look at him and gave him a smack over the top of his head. "Harry James Potter, didn't you just say that you trust me?"

"Well, sure, I trust you to take care of yourself and make sure you're not making any mistakes. Do I trust your emotional ties? Not a bit." She raised her hand to smack him again but he grabbed her wrist. "You're such an emotional wreck. Always have been. You think so logically that you never leave room for feelings. When you do let your emotions take over, hell, do they take over." Hermione finally laughed. Harry joined in, pulling her into a slight waltz in the lounge.

They danced for a few minutes before parting.

"Dinner time? How's chicken sound?" Harry grinned.

"If you're cooking, I guess I should take what isn't burnt." Hermione sent him a look before heading down to the kitchen.

* * *

A week after that, Narcissa returned for tea and dinner with Draco in tow.

"Would you mind if we stayed tonight, Harry?" Andromeda had arrived for dinner as well. The (albeit former) Black sisters sat with their legs turned towards each other. Little Teddy Lupin was plopped in Hermione's lap, chubby fingers tugging at any curls that fell out of her bun. Draco sat nearby and watched her with a careful eye. Her shoulder leaned into Harry's and he pushed up on the wire frames of his glasses.

"Not at all. You're all free to stay whenever you'd like. Even you, Mal-Draco." Dark jade eyes flitted over to Draco. He nodded.

"Thanks, Potter. I appreciate the sentiment." Harry snorted, jostling Hermione. She sat upright and readjusted the baby in her arms. Teddy let out a squeal before his hair fell down over his shoulders in large, auburn ringlets. She stared at him for a moment in surprise before starting to laugh.

"I'm guessing you like my hair, huh?" She slipped a finger around one of his new curls and bumped his nose with another finger.

"Who wouldn't, Granger?" Draco had drawled out, not realizing their present company was still listening. He froze as he felt his mother's eyes fall on him. Hermione looked up at him, face blank, before she gave him a soft quirk of her lips. Harry stared at Draco with wide eyes, mouth agape. Teddy giggled before grabbing Hermione's face and squishing his pudgey fists into her cheeks. Her lips pouted out and she looked down at the grinning child.

"It's getting late." Andromeda spoke up. Harry's eyes drifted to the clock above the stove and saw that it was indeed going on nine o'clock. Teddy needed to be put to bed soon and it didn't seem like he was leaving Hermione's side. Andromeda noticed this as well, and said as such. "Hermione, darling, would you mind if Teddy took residency in your room tonight?"

"Not at all. I can conjure up a cozy cot for him-"

"There's no need, dear. He prefers staying in the bed with someone else." Hermione nodded. That should be alright. She didn't move much in her sleep and was sure the small boy would be just fine.

Andromeda took the room next to Harry's as Narcissa took the lone guest room on Hermione's floor. Draco took one last look as Hermione disappeared into her room with the young child before entering his own. He set about cleaning it up as it wasn't entirely well maintained.

When he came across a door, he eyed it for a moment. Then with a quick twist of his wrist, he turned the knob and entered. . .to find Hermione pulling her shirt over her head. He froze in the doorway, eyes drawing down her rather thin figure.

She had already slipped into a pair of shorts, dark legs so stark and thin against the bright white fabric they seemed to be shadows. Her stomach was flat, ribs peeking out under the pink underwire of her bra. Her hips and arms seemed to be the only parts of her that were filled out. The bright inking of a dove stood out on her left shoulder, along with the puckered white lining of a scar. Another large scar was spread across the bottom of her stomach and along her right side, looking to be a foaming white, winding river through dark terrain. As she dropped the shirt down to the floor, her eyes lifted to the mirror to see Draco gaping behind her. She spun around, hand already thrust towards him. He slammed back into his room.

When he reopened the door, five minutes later, the bathroom was empty. He let out a breath before starting a cold shower.

Hermione held Teddy flush against her chest as she read him one of the tales from Dumbledore's copy of Beedle the Bard. He began to nod off and she finished the story before flicking her finger towards the light. The room went dark and she ran a hand over his hair, which was now bright blue and sticking up in every direction.

It took her hours to fall asleep that night; her mind replaying the look on Draco's face as he saw her shirtless in front of him.

"Granger." A finger prodded her cheek. "Granger, wake up, will you?" Another prod. A hand on her shoulder began to shake her. She moaned. The motion stopped. Her hands clutched onto the small body in her arms tighter. "Granger, please wake up." A hand encircled her upper arm and pulled her to sit upright. Her eyes popped open and she pulled Teddy into her lap and shot her hand out towards the person invading her sleep. Hermione heard a thump and a hurl of expletives and insults thrown her way.

"Damn it, woman!" All of a sudden, the light was shining and she ducked her head down into her chest where Teddy was coddled. "You don't get sleep if I don't either. Your bloody pest won't quit bothering me. He seems to think the room is his." She finally opened her eyes to look up at the glowing halo of blonde hair in front of her. Draco's face was pulled into a tight frown.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Malfoy. You know, the man supposed to be sleeping next door yet your ruddy monster won't let me!" She blinked, mind still reeling from being jostled awake.

"Climb in." He pulled back, as if she had slapped him.

"What?"

"Climb in. Crookshanks won't leave you alone. There's nothing I can do to make him relinquish his 'territorial conquests'." She raised her hands and crooked two fingers each to mimic quotation marks. Draco continued to stare at her with suspect and confusion.

"You mean to say, you can't even control your own animal? That's fucking ridiculous. . ."

"Language, Draco." His body tensed. Looking closer at her, he noticed the glaze in her eyes. _She really was useless when tired._ "Climb into the bed already, you ninny. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." His thoughts flashed back to his dormitory at Hogwarts and a light blush coated his cheeks.

Slowly, he pulled back the covers on the empty side of the bed. As he slipped under, Hermione laid back down and faced him.

"Turn off the damn light, if you would, please." He paused for a moment, raised a hand to the light and muttered _"nox"_ under his breath. It took him four tries until the light disappeared. When he looked back at Hermione, she was fast asleep with the small child still clinging to her chest.

"Language, Hermione." Draco whispered before falling into slumber as well.

* * *

Hermione awoke to find her face pressed against cool skin and lanky arms wrapped around her waist. A small body wriggled in its sleep between her and the larger body next to her. Her eyes peeked open to find her nose pushed up against Draco's shoulder and her cheek resting in the crook of his neck. He was shirtless, chest rising and falling gently.

She leaned back slightly to look down at Teddy. His hair had shifted back into her curls, the colour slightly paler than before. His nose was more pointed and cheekbones higher than usual and, as Hermione looked back up at the man holding her, she noticed that Teddy's new facial structure seemed to match Draco's. She blinked.

Draco's lips were parted and soft whispering breaths escaped between them with every drop of his chest. Her eyes roamed down his chest to study the thin tapering scars. The hand she had placed on his hip tensed as he shuffled under her. His hand rested on the small of her back, fingers dipped under her shirt and palm flat against her skin.

She felt her eyes growing heavy again and she reluctantly let herself relax back into him. Soon enough, she had drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Harry was perplexed. Narcissa was adamant that they search every place possible to find her son. She, Harry, Andromeda, and the newly arrived Ron congregated in the kitchen. When Narcissa had gone to get Draco for breakfast, she found his room empty except for a large orange cat curled up on his bed.

"Are we sure he didn't just leave?" Ron piped up from where he sat at the table, a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Andromeda looked at him over her cup of coffee and grimaced.

"His clothes from last night were draped over the desk chair. He has to be somewhere." She took a sip, eyes watching Narcissa pace. The elder sister was still in her nightgown, hair falling over her face and eyes wide in worry.

"Well, let's go ask Hermione if she's seen him. She hasn't been down yet, but they share a bathroom so maybe she's heard him moving around." Harry started towards the stairs. The others followed him.

The four of them stood in front of her door, wondering who would be first to enter. Andromeda reached over Harry's shoulder to knock twice on the door. There was no response and after another few knocks, silence still remained. Harry sighed and reached for the knob. As the door swung open slowly, he whispered _"lumos maxima"_ and brightened the room. Two gasps sounded behind him as Hermione's bed was flooded with light.

A head of curly hair was buried in Draco's chest; his pale face looking up towards the ceiling with eyes closed and soft snoring lilting from his open mouth.

"Malfoy?" Ron's face was crimson. Harry lept forward to grab him by the shoulders before he could get too close to the sleeping couple. "What the hell is Malfoy doing in bed with her?"

"I don't know, Ron, but you know Hermione would skin you alive if you woke her like this." That seemed to calm the redhead down a little. Narcissa stepped forward to place a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"He's never been a morning person." Her voice was a whisper as she looked down at them. Softly, she shook him until he groaned and raised a hand to his face. His fingers dug at his eyes before slipping back around Hermione's waist and under the hem of her shirt.

"Wha's happen'in?" Draco's voice was thick and groggy, as he blinked up at his mother. It took him another few moments before he realized where he was and what he was doing. He shot up and away from Hermione, yanking on her hair as he went. As her pillow leapt away from her, she moaned and her eyebrows creased angrily.

Now that Draco had sat up, Teddy was visible between them. The small boy still had Hermione's hair and Draco's facial features. Narcissa lifted a hand to her mouth as Andromeda burst out in laughter.

Hermione finally rose, one hand dragging down her face and brushing her hair back while the other clutched Teddy to her chest. When she opened her eyes to see the amount of people watching her, she gasped. Looking to her left, Draco sat in the bed looking just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"What's going on here?" Ron was standing there with his arms crossed and ears burning red. One of Hermione's hands creeped back up into her hair to tug on the strands.

"Crookshanks wouldn't let him sleep in his bed." Draco nodded stiffly, eyes lowered to the blanket covering his lap. Harry noticed the scars on his chest.

"Did I do those?" Everyone turned to look at either Harry or Draco. Draco looked up at him slowly, eyebrow raised in question. "With the curse in Sixth Year. Did I make those?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Draco's face dropped in surprise before slipping back into its stony demeanor.

"Forgive and forget, Potter." Hermione looked back at him, face blank. He glanced at her before turning his attention to his mother. "What's going on? Why are you all here?"

"You weren't in your room. I thought something horrible had happened." Narcissa lifted a hand to push his hair back from his eyes. "Just. . .come down for breakfast, darling." She turned back to the others and motioned for them to leave. Andromeda stepped forward to collect Teddy from Hermione's arms and gave her a warm smile. Hermione tried to return the grin but instead sent her more of a grimace. Ron watched the two sitting in the bed for another moment before following Narcissa and Andromeda out of the room. Harry stood in the doorway.

"You might want to get dressed." Hermione nodded; Draco huffed. "And, I will be having a talk with you both. . .privately. . .later on today." With that, Harry closed the door on them. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Your mother just saw us wrapped around each other while you're half naked and you have no qualms whatsoever?" His eyes narrowed.

"None. It seems, however, that your ex-boyfriend has a few concerns about it. Maybe you should have a talk with him." She bristled.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because he might think that you tried your little seduction game on me." He raised an eyebrow. Her face flushed.

"Ronald would never think that. Besides, my seduction skills are not up for your comments. You barely know half the things I can do." She stood from the bed, throwing the blanket back towards his face. Draco watched her walk towards the dresser, her shorts riding up and letting a slight curve of her bottom hang out under the cotton material. Slowly, he dragged his eyes away from her rear end to watch her hair swing over a shoulder as she rummaged through the drawers.

"Malfoy, stop staring at me." He blinked, realizing she had turned to face him with a slight frown stretching her lips.

"I'm gazing; it's different." He stood from her bed then, and stalked towards her. She held up a hand and he paused. When it was clear she wasn't going to blast him away immediately, he took a tentative step forward. She watched him for another moment and then turned back to her dresser. He took a few more steps until he was just behind her.

"Why do you love to bother me so?" Hermione sighed, turning around to face him again. At that point, he turned her slightly and backed her against the wall to the right.

"Seeing you get fired up makes my day. Your hair frizzes out into a riotous tangle and your eyes burn with fury. You get so frazzled and it's hilarious." Her eyes narrowed. A hand raised towards his chest, but he planted his hands on either side of her head and leaned closer.

Their faces were inches apart and she locked eyes with him. His hair fell over and into his eyes, and she felt a sudden urge to brush it back. She swallowed, resisting the temptation.

Draco dipped his head lower, eyes hooded. Hermione noticed that he was no longer really looking at her, but at her lips. She licked them self-consciously, and he bit his own bottom lip. She dropped her own gaze down to his lips at that motion.

Before either of them noticed it happening, their noses bumped together and Draco's arm was encircling her waist. Her arm slipped around his neck and a hand rested on his bare chest as he ran a thumb over her cheek. Their lips brushed together just barely, and then they were crushing each other's mouths.

Hermione hummed against his mouth and he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and his hand tilted her head back farther as he ravished her. Her fingers dove into his hair, curling around the thin, velvety strands. The hand on her waist slipped up under her shirt, fingers grazing her spine and rising up towards her shoulderblades.

When his hand didn't come across any form of lingerie, he growled against her mouth. She whimpered and pulled at his hair harder. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder when his hand disappeared from her face and lifted the front of her shirt. As his fingers brushed the underside of her breast, she shivered.

A knocking on the door broke them out of their reverie. Draco immediately untangled himself and Hermione involuntarily cried out as his hand left her chest. She covered her mouth with her hands, astonished by what had just slipped out. Draco's face was bright pink and his lips were gasping for air.

"Breakfast is set!" Andromeda's voice called through the door.

"Be right down!" Hermione shouted back. Draco was looking everywhere but at her. As his eyes traipsed over her still open dresser drawers, he saw a maroon sweater folded neatly. He glanced down at his shirtless torso and his shoulders raised awkwardly in a shrug before he grabbed at the sweater. _Better than not wearing a shirt._

Hermione watched him slip the large sweater on and it seemed to fit him perfectly. He turned to give her a nod before leaving the room in her Weasley family sweater and his gray sweatpants. She felt a grin crease her lips and her cheeks flamed. His hair was still ruffled where she had pulled on it and she enjoyed seeing him disheveled.

When Hermione entered the kitchen, three sets of eyes were watching her every movement. Narcissa seemed wary, Ron looked angry, and Harry was concerned.

"How did you sleep?" Andromeda was hiding a large grin as she placed a plate of food in front of Draco. His cheeks were still flushed and he had tried to flatten his hair to no avail. Hermione sat down next to Harry and across from Draco while pulling on her hair.

"Quite well, actually." Andromeda placed a plate in front of the younger witch. "Thank you, it looks delicious." Hermione dug in, scarfing down eggs and bacon like she had been starved. Harry watched her with a hint of amusement gracing his face. Once she had finished her plate, she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows in questioning.

"I think that's the most you've eaten for one meal in a long time." She blushed.

"I'm just hungry, I guess."

"I wonder what caused th-"

"Why the bloody hell are you wearing Hermione's sweater?" Ron was watching Draco bite into a piece of bacon. The blonde choked and glared up at the redhead sitting on the other side of Harry.

"I'm sorry, did you expect me to show up to breakfast shirtless?"

"I expected you to not be wearing her sweater, which in case you didn't notice and you probably didn't, my dear mother made for her a few Christmas' ago." Draco froze, looking back at Hermione, before glancing down at the large golden _'H'_ emblazoned across his chest. He instantly recognized the sweater from one of her memories she had shared with him.

"Oh."

"It's alright, Ron." Hermione tugged at her hair again and Harry slowly untangled her fingers from it before placing her hands in her lap.

"Sit on your hands. We talked about that nervous habit of yours." Harry returned to his breakfast and Ron just stared at her. She reluctantly slipped her hands under her thighs with a sigh.

"What do you mean it's alright?" His face was boiling again.

"I mean, it's alright. We're. . .well, we're friends." Draco once again choked on his food. Bits of egg flew out of his mouth to land on the table as Ron stood up.

"Friends don't just sleep in the same bed together or wear each others clothes!" Hermione stood as well, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Oh, really? You act like I've never slept in the same bed as you or Harry before! And, I can count many a time where I wore clothes from either of you! Don't even try to pretend that you've never worn my robes before just because they were softer!" Her hands were balled into fists at her side. Ron was gaping at her as her lips tightened into a thin line reminiscent of their beloved Professor McGonagall. "Draco and I have gotten to know each other quite well during our last year at Hogwarts and I'd wager to say I understand him as much as he understands me, which is saying quite a bit! I'm sorry if you deem this as an attack on our friendship or whatnot, but you need to realize that I have friends other than you, Ronald Weasley!" She breathed out and shook her head, hair falling away from her face.

Draco was watching her with a look of admiration and Harry was wide-eyed. Narcissa kept her eyes turned down at her half empty plate while Andromeda watched with interest. Teddy let out a squeal from his highchair next to Draco before his hair burst into bright purple spikes.

"I-I didn't think-"

"No. Of course you didn't think. Do you ever?" Hermione spun on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen. Ron went to follow but Harry stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, I wouldn't." Draco slowly rose to his feet and started towards the door.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Narcissa had finally looked up. The others watched him as well.

"I. . ." He locked eyes with his mother. He didn't know what to say to explain his actions, so instead he simply let her see why. She was gently ushered into his mind.

* * *

 ** _Shaking her head, Hermione sat down next to him. Slowly, she reached for his bleeding arm. Draco stared at the ground, letting her drag her fingers down the slices. Her wand then followed her fingers motions, closing the skin. She cleaned up the blood and made sure the skin was healed tightly before going to the bookshelf she had created. After a few minutes, she found the book she was searching for and stood up._**

 ** _Draco had noticed the way her hair fell past her shoulders, longer than it had been before the war. His eyes had raked over the curve of her shoulders and the slenderness of her fingers as they draped over the different bindings. When she stood, his eyes met hers and he realized just how big and brown they were. He was reminded of the large willow trees at the Manor, their bark glistening after a fresh rain and pollen dotting small speckles of gold in the creases of the wood._**

 ** _"Take your shirt off." He raised an eyebrow._**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"I don't know how much this is going to cover and what all will happen. Take your shirt off. It's in the way." His eyebrows both raised up further but he obliged. He let his tie fall to the floor and draped his shirt over the end of the bed._**

 ** _She was sitting beside him again, book opened to a page full of art and a single spell. He watched curiously as she ran her wand down his arm, tracing the gleaming serpent and skull. He shivered and her hand gripped his wrist tighter. His eyes raised to watch her face as she worked. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, eyes scrunched and eyebrows knitted. There was a small wrinkle where her eyebrows met and her nose twitched slightly._**

 ** _"Ach! Watch it!" A burn on his wrist called his attention away. Hermione grimaced and he realized that she must not have meant to do that._**

 ** _"Sorry. I've never done this spellwork before. Hold still. . ." She continued to prod at his arm. Before his eyes, the ink of his Dark Mark shaped itself into something else entirely. Slowly, an open book began to show and an assortment of flowers surrounded it. Finally, Hermione removed her wand and nodded at his arm. Draco stared down at it in astonishment. The scarring was still prominent but the image he had tried to remove was now a beautiful piece of art._**

 ** _"What. . ."_**

 ** _"It's a tattoo. It's usually a muggle thing but plenty of wizards have them. I used the ink that was already in your skin so that it didn't react badly to any new ink." She shrugged her shoulders, seeming bored with the topic already. Her eyes danced across his bare chest as if they were trying to look anywhere but. She didn't ask about the scars nor did she look at them too long, but he knew she saw._**

* * *

 ** _"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco had walked into the almost empty common room to see Hermione lounging on the couch. In her hands were two large needles and a ragged piece of purple wool. She looked up at him and a smile broke across her lips. Draco's heart stopped._**

 ** _"I'm knitting! I started the hobby for the house elves but they didn't appreciate my offer of clothing so now I just do it to improve." She shrugged and continued with the clacking of the metal rods as she weaved the yarn together. Slowly, he walked over to a chair across from her and sank down into its plush cushions to watch her work. She glanced back up to see him cross his legs at the ankle as he leaned back._**

 ** _"It looks interesting." He muttered, eyes watching her fingers move quickly._**

 ** _"It's calming, really." She paused and, when her hands had stopped moving, Draco looked up at her face. "Would you like to go outside with me? I'm sure the spring weather is lovely to relax in." He balked._**

 ** _"You want to go sit outside with me? In front of people?"_**

 ** _"Why does it matter?"_**

 ** _"You're Hermione Granger, war heroine and brightest witch alive. I'm Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and sleaziest bloke alive." She snorted._**

 ** _"I love how highly you think of yourself, Malfoy." His eyes narrowed._**

 ** _"That's what society thinks of us, Granger. I don't cover things up with sunshine and rainbows." She laughed again._**

 ** _"Merlin, you really are thick aren't you? It's not about what people think; it's about what you think. How do you perceive yourself? That's the question you should be asking. Now, let's go. Don't want to be out past curfew." She stood, gathering her things in her arms. He watched her until she reached the portrait when she turned to look back at him. "Well? Are you coming or are you going to hide away for the rest of your life?"_**

 ** _Draco stood and followed._**

* * *

Narcissa looked frightened as Draco pushed her out from his thoughts.

"I'm not going to hide anymore." With that confusing statement that only Narcissa understood, he pulled open the kitchen door and disappeared.

* * *

"Granger?" His knuckles tapped on her door once. Silence greeted him. "Granger, it's me, Draco." Two more raps harder than the first seemed to echo in the tight hallway. A shuffling could be heard behind the door and then a muffled sob. "Come on. . .please, let me in." Another bout of silence before sniffles could be heard faintly. "Please. . .Hermione."

With a soft click, the door swung open by an inch and dark curls appeared. Hermione's splotchy face soon peeked out to look up at him.

"You called me Hermione."

"You call me Draco."

"Yes, well. . ." She paused, unsure. He took a step closer and she opened the door farther. His face was inches from her own and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Hermione. . ." She sighed and he took another step closer, backing her up and entering her bedroom. Slowly, he closed the door and then raised a hand. She had still not opened her eyes and he was cautious in placing his hand on her cheek. He softly pressed his thumb to her cheekbone and curled his fingers behind her ear. She leaned into the action, eyes slowly peeling open to look at him.

When her lips parted, he caught a faint sour breath and raised an eyebrow. Looking her up and down, he noticed just how badly she was shaking.

"Did you throw up?" She balked from his contact. He let her go.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You're shaking like a leaf and your breath. . ." He trailed off as her fingers raised to her lips. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't apologize. Just remember where that got us the first time." She laughed bitterly and the flash of their first kiss lept into his head. "So what if I threw up? It wouldn't be the first time, it probably won't be the last. It's not like anyone's noticed, and why should they? I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a stable, strong, independent woman who can take down anyone who dares try me." Her bottom lip was quivering and she was looking over his shoulder so as to not meet his eyes.

"Why do you do it?" The question confused her.

"Do what?"

"Try so hard to paint this perfect image. You're a lot more anxiety riddled and depressed than you think, if you keep trying to admit you're fine." His hand was resting along her cheek again.

"Why do you care so much?" Her voice was a whisper, tears dripping from her eyelashes, and hands creeping up to pull at her curls. He swiftly captured a hand with his free one and brought it to his lips. Draco breathed across her knuckles and she shivered.

"I didn't know I did." When he saw another tear drop from her eyelashes, he hurried on in explanation. "What I mean to say, is that I didn't realize that I had been starting to care. Being around you, everything goes by faster. Life is fuzzy, kind of like your hair I guess,-" She threw him an exasperated look. He continued. "-and it makes me want to slow it all down. Stop it, maybe. I want to take it all in and process it better. I used to just be carefree and not worry about my actions. Once Sixth Year hit. . .well, my own anxiety skyrocketed. See? Take it in testimony that I actually told you I have anxiety problems. Take it in testimony that I actually let you help me last year. Take it in testimony that I'm here, right now, with you. I'm worried about you. I don't think I've ever worried about anyone besides my family and a few close friends. I loved attention but hated the people. Now, I hate attention and I'm learning to. . ." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I feel more relaxed. Less dramatic. I was never like this before."

"No, you weren't. You were a pompous git who bullied those you deemed below yourself and acted out every misfortune to befall Harry or anyone else really."

"You're right. I was a total asshole and I deserve all due justice for that. I apologize for everything I was, and still am, today." She leaned closer.

"No, don't apologize for who you are today. I like who you are today. . ." Her eyes fell shut again as she trailed off. Draco's lips met Hermione's in a soft embrace. The careful placement along her mouth caused a few shed tears to slip against his lips. The salty tremor of her lips opening to receive his more passionately led to another arm being wrapped around her waist.

Soon, he had laid her down upon her bed and held himself above her. As they broke apart for air, she seemed to collect herself and pushed him away.

"I can't do this. You saw how Ron reacted when you were just wearing my sweater." He looked down at her with a glaze in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"I thought you didn't care what he thought about everything."

"Of course I care, Malfoy. He's one of my best friends." Draco stood and walked towards her window.

"Oh, right, and let's not forget the time you two dated. I suppose it's difficult for someone else to touch you the way he did." His arms were crossed and chin held high again. Hermione stood as well, placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean, Granger."

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't have asked."

"I saw your memory! I saw you two kiss, I saw your hands go under his shirt and the way he held you! Don't tell me nothing really happened when I know that it did." He had spun on her again, jaw tensed tightly and lips curled into a snarling sneer. It had been so long since he had looked at her with such disdain that she felt frightened of it now. "There must be something going on between you two for him to be so _distraught_ -" he spit the word out between clenched teeth "-and caring about why you seem to be near me in the first place. So I'll leave now and never come back here again, and let you live your happy little Weasley life full of handmade sweaters and redheaded children."

Draco had pulled the sweater off by now and tossed it back towards her bed. Hermione stood still, chest heaving as she fought not to cry again.

"Goodbye, Granger." He was at the bathroom door, hand raised to the knob and back facing her. She collected herself quickly and rushed over. Her hands slid over his chest to grab onto him as she buried her face into the bony area between his shoulder blades. He stiffened. Her fingers skimmed against a raised scar and his shoulders sagged down again.

"Please don't go. None of that is true. Ron and I dated, yes, but we never. . ." She faltered.

"I saw you ask him." His voice was but a whisper.

"That doesn't mean that we did anything."

"What?" He was facing her, her hands holding loosely onto his arms in fear of him trying to leave once again.

"Look." Hermione's hands reached for his face and brought the two close; forehead to forehead. Draco stared at her, wondering when her eyes had lightened from a brilliant shade of copper and bronze into a dazzling honey chestnut. She let him in.

* * *

 ** _"Ron, I thought tonight we could. . .you know?" Hermione's fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Ron's freckled face was growing redder every second._**

 ** _"Hermione. . .are you. . .?" He dropped off as she rose on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. He returned the action halfheartedly, hands stiffening on her hips. As they broke apart, she glanced up at him through hooded eyes. She thought he looked terribly frightened for some reason._**

 ** _"Don't you want to do this?" She whispered, a hand resting along the pale skin of his hip. He shuddered._**

 ** _"I. . ." She blinked. Ron gingerly stepped out of her grasp. "I don't know if. . ."_**

 ** _"If what? If we haven't been dancing around each other almost our whole lives? If we didn't fight through a bloody war and survive just to end up falling apart? What is it, Ronald?"_**

 ** _"I don't know if we actually want this!" He turned away from her, hands wringing together nervously._**

 ** _"A solid, healthy relationship requires a good mental connection, good emotional connection, and good physical connection. What are we missing?"_**

 ** _"The whole lot! We're missing the whole bloody lot of it!" With that, he spared her one pitiful look and rushed out of his room. Hermione dropped onto the edge of his bed and pulled on her hair._**

 ** _Too soon, she had rushed to the wastebasket and promptly expelled anything that had been sitting in her stomach. When she had finished, the tears began to fall and she sobbed freely. For one split second, her fingers had reached into her mouth towards her dangling uvula to repeat the process. However, she rethought that decision and pulled her hand back. She continued to cry as she hugged the basket to her chest._**

* * *

Draco's eyes closed.

"He left you."

"We ended things mutually after that. It was never a strong relationship; we were just milking every emotion there to try and find something real."

"It was safe for you after everything that happened, huh?"

"Safest thing I could grasp onto, yes. I started reading books on how to strengthen a relationship and sex seemed like a good place to start. If two people work well together on one level, they tend to work together well on others. We were never really matched in intelligence, no matter how brilliant he may be, and emotionally we just weren't there enough."

"Brilliant? Weasley?" He snorted. Hermione pulled back from him and shot him an icy glare. He stopped. "Sorry, he just never struck me as, uh. . ."

"The most intelligent academically, not at all, I agree." She paused. "He's an absolutely fantastic strategist, though." A smile graced her lips faintly. "Merlin, he can be the smartest person alive when it comes to finding solutions. He always knows where to start and which step brings upon which consequence."

"I get it, Granger. He's brilliant, let's move on." Draco's face was taut in a bitter expression.

"Are you jealous?" It was his turn to balk.

"No, not at all, why are you asking?" He began to pace. She watched him with a curious eye.

"You hate it whenever I talk about Ron, particularly when it's good things."

"Who wouldn't? He's a bloody menace."

"Oh, shut it."

"You shut it." Draco had crossed his arms while stopping in front of her with a small pouting glare creasing his lips. Hermione took a step closer and placed her hands on her hips.

"Make me." Her statement was a purr and he shivered involuntarily.

"I can most definitely do that, however-" He dipped his head down to whisper in her ear. "-you might moan a little." With a smirk, he leaned back.

He didn't get very far before Hermione had attached herself to his lips. Their kiss was fervent and rushed; as if someone could disturb them at any moment and they could lose such passion.

As it was, a knock broke the two of them apart. Harry's voice permeated the heat that had swallowed them.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Harry! I'll be out soon!" Her hands flew up to flatten down her hair; seeing as how Draco had gotten his fingers tangled in it and caused it to outrageously expand with friction. Draco's bottom lip was bleeding. When Harry had surprised them, she had bit down in an attempt to cover a loud gasp of fright. He had groaned as she did so, and thus she counted a victory for making him moan and not vice versa.

"For fucks sake, Granger, warn me next time you want to get kinky." His fingers prodded softly at his swollen lip. She let a smirk dance across her face before turning to the door.

"I should go talk to Harry. Wait here?"

"Where else do I have to go?" She smiled genuinely before slipping outside of the room. Harry was leaning against the wall across from her, studying his fingernails.

"So, how's Malfoy?" She froze.

"What?"

"Oh, come off it. I know you two are more than friends." His voice was snappish but his demeanor remained calm and collected.

"How do you know?" Her reply was slow, trying to give her time to think of what to do. Harry apparently thought faster.

"Let's go to the lounge." He turned and started off. She followed with a heavy heart.

Once the door was closed and he had set a privacy spell, Harry approached her with a stony look.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Hermione decided her best tactic would be to let him get his frustrations out before responding and so said nothing. "Snogging and shagging Malfoy like there's no tomorrow? It's fucking disgusting and deplorable and you know better! After everything we've been through and everything he's done to you and everyone else? You have common sense! You have brilliance beyond your years! You are the smartest witch of our age, so what the hell are you thinking? Are you not thinking? Is that the problem? Are we suddenly not caring about anything and going off to do reckless, stupid things? We saw where that got us our first year when that damn troll got in. . ." He had trailed off, chest heaving and emerald eyes wild. He collapsed in the lounge chair.

"I understand friendship. That's something that is respectable and common courtesy. After the last year, I can see how you two could come together. I've talked with Ginny and Neville. I know you two spent a lot of time together. What I don't get, is how you can just let him devour you like this." Hermione blushed at the phrasing but Harry plowed on. "It's like he's somehow gotten into you, become a part of you. You do things that remind me of him, sometimes, you know?" He looked up at her then.

"You make a sarcastic remark and a smirk lights up on your face. You've started waving your hand around to dismiss things, just like Narcissa. You cross your arms when you feel threatened. Merlin, you just ate an entire meal!" He paused. "You just ate an entire meal. You. . .Hermione you ate an entire bloody meal!" He stood, a smile widening across his cheeks. Grabbing her shoulders, he leaned in close. "He got you to eat properly." With a deep inhale, he leaned back and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Unfortunately, the altercation with Ronald got to me." She deadpanned. He grimaced.

"I'm sorry he yelled at you. I'm sorry that I just yelled at you."

"I deserve it. I haven't been honest with you and I should've told you if there was something more than friendship. I do guarantee, though, that nothing happened last night. In all actuality, nothing has happened so far at all."

"You two haven't. . .you mean to say, you haven't slept together yet?"

"I'm assuming you mean that in a sexual way considering you just woke us up this morning while we were asleep in the same bed." Once again, her voice was steady and bored. He gave her a strange look.

"Don't push it; you're sounding a bit too much like him now. I'll take that as a no." He let her go. "Why him? Why did it have to be Malfoy?"

"Trust me, I've been wondering the same thing."

"Just. . .let me know if he does anything, okay?" She nodded and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I release you back to your fucking tragedy."

Sending him a playful glare, she slipped out of his embrace and he laughed.

When she entered her room, Draco was spread across her bed with his face buried in her pillow.

"Your bed smells like a bakery, you know." His voice was muffled and Hermione stifled a laugh.

"How so?"

"I think it's your bloody shampoo. Cinnamon and caramel and vanilla; it's like I walked into Honeydukes for a pastry of sorts." At that, she openly laughed and he flipped onto his back to look at her. "What did Potter want?"

"You should really call them by their first names, you know." She settled onto the edge of her bed and he flopped back onto his stomach. "He knows about us."

"What's there to know? We haven't done anything."

"That's what I told him. He knows that this is more than just a friendship, though."

"How so?"

"'How so?' asks the one who has snogged me to bits multiple times over the last year." He smiled into her pillow.

"Good point."

"Merlin, I want to do horrible, naughty things to you." Draco bolted upright, staring at the frizzy haired witch next to him. Shock graced his features but he schooled them quickly and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Like what, Granger?" She sent him a mischievous smirk before answering.

"Break your bloody neck." He blanched. She laughed. "You're such an idiot, how do I stand you?" With a soft smirk this time, he leaned back towards her.

"You don't really stand. You're hopefully going to be more or less bent over something." She sighed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Why've you always got to be so primitively sexual, Malfoy?"

"Because I know it drives you wild."

"Be glad that I'm exhausted currently, or you would be strung up on my curtain rods by now for your slight of tongue." His breath hit her neck and she shivered, just now noticing how close in proximity he had gotten to her.

"My "slight of tongue" can do more than spew innuendoes." His fingers traced the thin white scar along her neck as his eyes raked across her face. "What's this from?" She froze.

"That, uh. . ." He stopped his teasing and backed away to give her room to breathe. "Bellatrix and her knife."

"I'm sorry."

"Forgive and forget."

"You know better than to say that." Yet, Draco had leaned in to place a soft kiss upon Hermione's lips. They parted shortly thereafter and he gathered her into his arms. Their bony edges poked into each other but it was the most comfortable either had felt in a long time.

"Hey, what do you think about doing something mildly life threatening?" Her eyebrows raised as she peered at him closely.

"I would rather not."

"Aren't you the Gryffindor here?"

"You know, I never quite appreciated the stereotype of bravery my house garnered."

" _'What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?'_ "

"There you go again, quoting a Muggle artist."

"And, once again, Vincent Van Gogh is bloody brilliant."

"I still don't understand how early your opinion, of me and people like me, had changed."

"Do you even know why I hated you, specifically?"

"Yes, of course." He looked down at her.

"Why, then?"

"Because of my blood."

"No."

"What do you mean, "no"?"

"I mean, no. I hated you because you made me question everything I had ever been taught. You were an anomaly of the status quo. Here was this beautiful, talented, brilliant witch. She became a Gryffindor as the Sorting Hat said, though she certainly could've become a Ravenclaw. To find out she was muggleborn and of filthy lineage, was a dagger through every single visage of knowledge I held. How would you have reacted?" She thought it over.

"The same, I suppose."

"Exactly." The two sat in silence until Hermione remembered their original conversation.

"What mildly life threatening idea did you have in mind?" Draco blinked twice.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot." She waited. He stared off into space for a moment before turning to face her. "I propose-"

"Malfoy, please, I can't take a marriage proposal right now, it's simply too much." She had cut him off by raising a hand. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, boo hoo, Granger. Let me speak." She nodded with a smile flitting across her lips. "I think, we should start introducing the idea of us to the public."

Her mind churned violently. Every thought was a whirlwind of pros and cons as she tried to wrap a single coherent thought around his suggestion.

"Not as a couple, at first. However, we could go out as friends and work on getting our lives back on track." A hand began it's travel up to her hair but he grabbed it and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

"That. . .that should work."

"Do you have any idea what you want to do with your life?"

"Do you?"

"No clue."

"Me neither."

* * *

 _\- A/N -_

 _Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this so far! I think I've come to the conclusion of making this into a full fledged story instead of a one-shot, just because there's so much more to their story here and I don't want to leave anything out. School's starting for me so I'll be pretty busy with my senior year of highschool but I'm hoping to still find all the time in the world to write. It would mean the absolute most to me if you could read, review, and share my story! Much love and thanks to you all_

 _~ Bry_


	3. The Public

"Professor, I was wondering if you could sign some forms for me?" Hermione sat in front of the Headmistress' desk, watching her former Professor with a slightly contained grin. Professor McGonagall peered at the young girl over the edge of her glasses before leaning over to take the papers from her hands.

"These are recommendation forms, Miss Granger."

"Yes, I'm aware, ma'm." McGonagall looked up at her again.

"You shouldn't need any recommendation to find a solid career choice, my dear."

"Well, no, but it never hurts to have it ready in case it is needed." McGonagall's lips raised an inch and she looked back down at the papers in front of her.

"Very well. I shall sign them all. May I ask which positions you are looking to apply for?"

"I was hoping I could talk to Kingsley about open department spots. My first choice would be with Magical Creatures. Of course, it's always smart to have other choices and such, so I've rated the departments in order of which I would prefer them. Would you like to hear them?" Hermione stuck her hands under her thighs as she leaned closer expectantly, making sure to not grab at her hair. McGonagall sat slowly upright and shook her head softly.

"No thank you, Miss Granger, that won't be necessary. I'm sure you will find sufficient placing in the Ministry. Is there anything else I could do for you today besides signing these forms?" She stood and made her way over towards the window, hands clasped together behind her back. While facing away from the younger girl, a smile lifted her lips graciously before disappearing into a casual expression.

"Not that I can think of, Professor."

"Please, Miss Granger, I am no longer your professor. You need not call me that." Hermione stood.

"Then you should call me Hermione then, as well." McGonagall turned to face her with a single raised eyebrow. A flash of Draco flitted through her mind and her cheeks flushed. "Since we are foregoing formalities as such."

"Yes, I suppose so. . .Hermione." The young witch's face broke out in a large smile. Unfortunately, their moment was ruined as a large eagle owl tapped against the glass. For the first time in Hermione's short life as a witch, she saw McGonagall frightened.

The elder witch jumped backwards, wand drawn at the window frame where the bird sat on the ledge. Her breathing had deepened and Hermione noticed the way her lips quivered, as if she were about to cry.

"Uh, Prof-. . .Minerva? Are you alright?" Hermione went to place a hand on her shoulder, but hesitated. McGonagall turned to face her, eyes wide and somewhat glassy.

"Ah, yes. . .yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was still so jumpy." A nervous chuckle sounded from her thin lips. "It seems we all have things to deal with."

Hermione nodded solemnly, before looking back at the owl. He had a note wrapped around his ankle with a silver string and his feathers were brushed back in an aristocratic flair. Its large golden eyes locked onto hers and she blushed once more upon recognizing whose bird it was. Her fingers twitched up towards the ends of her hair and she tugged on them twice before she realized she had to stop.

"I believe this owl is for me. I do apologize for the intrusion."

"It's quite alright. I'm certain you're a busy person, my dear." Hermione unlatched the window and the owl flitted over to the desk, obviously expecting a reply. "He looks eerily familiar."

Hermione turned to face the Headmistress with a deep blush settling in her cheeks.

"Well, yes. . .he belongs to one of your former students." McGonagall studied the bird for a moment, hands clasped in front of her.

"Certainly not Potter's or Weasley's. Longbottom never had an owl. The Patil twins were never fond of animals. Mr. Thomas? Or what about, Mr. Finnegan? Do you keep correspondence with either of them?" Hermione was stroking the bird by now whilst avoiding McGonagall's pointed gaze.

"I do talk to them occasionally, however he belongs to none of the former students mentioned. He was, uh. . .not in your House." Her fingers slipped the ribbon away from his claw and pried the curled parchment open. His yellow beak nipped gently at her fingers in a playful manner. She slid her palm back over his head before she began to read.

 _Granger,_

 _I do hope you are doing well and recieve this letter in fine health. You were not at home when I flooed, and so I have sent Dionysus to impart a message to you._

 _If you are free this evening, as I am hoping you are, please care to meet me in Diagon Alley outside Flourish and Blotts. I will entreat you to a numerous amount of books and a lovely dinner in which the location be a surprise._

 _Please do brush your hair (for once in your life, woman!) and wear something weather appropriate. I do not wish to part with my cloak, in the off chance that the temperature drops too low for your liking. However, if the opportunity is presented, I will gladly stake my claim by draping you in my finest silks._

 _Forevermore,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _p.s._

 _Yes, I did indeed quote another muggle genius and an American at that. Edgar Allen Poe should be greatly renowned by all for his brilliant works of poetry. I should hope to witness a retelling or few with you._

Hermione smiled without thinking of it. McGonagall watched her carefully, lips thin and eyes narrowed.

"Could it be. . .a one, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione spun to face her with a deep coat of blush emblazoning her cheeks.

"I. . ."

"You do not have to explain, Hermione. I have been your teacher and his for seven- _pardon me_ -eight years. You both returned for your final years, and I am no stranger to affections kind eye and wistful smile." Her lips curled upwards for a split second before she moved to stand once more by the window. "You should know, dear, that you are a rather remarkable person."

"Oh, no. I've never been much of anything, Pro-Minerva."

"Is the war not prominent in your mind still? You are one of the reasons we managed to make it out alive."

"That was all spellwork and information I was taught. I stayed close to Harry and Ron to make sure they had as much help as they needed. All I really did, was read and share my wand with Harry. In all honestly, he's the better wizard of the three of us. His magic holds no boundaries. My book logic and studying doesn't hold much in ways for power. Even when he was stuck with my wand, he was still a force to be reckoned with."

"Did you not though, learn the art of wandless magic by letting Harry use your wand? That is quite a feat." Hermione's blush deepened.

"Quite a fluke, more like it. I'm not good with emotional magic. It's like. . .all my skills are learned from writings or lessons. I picked up on that by sheer luck and the greater need to survive; most importantly, Harry's survival."

"Hermione, I say you are a remarkable person because I know it to be true. I don't say it so lightly as to fan your ego." McGonagall turned to watch her eyes drop to the ground. "You have wondrous skill beyond your few years and your talent for magic is astounding. Unfortunately, you seem to be insecure in your standing and whilst modesty is a most favorable trait, it does not suit to be used as a mask for everything you do. I bring your person to trial in this way, to let you know that it had caught the eye of many others."

"Including a one, Draco Malfoy, I suppose?" Hermione dropped back into the chair in front of the large oak desk. Dionysus' feathers raised in warning at the slight thump of the chair but he continued to watch his reciever with intensity. McGonagall approached her own chair slowly, never taking her eyes off her former pupil.

"Entirely so. Your studying habits did not go unnoticed in your final year. The two of you often spent time outside of classes and studying as well; I am certain of that fact." She gracefully perched in the throne-like seat and clasped her hands together on the desktop. "He is quite the formidable match for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You were both the highest scoring students to graduate Hogwarts in the past century. He is not as intimidating as he tries to appear and yet his cool nature puts up a wall that very few can break down. Based on my knowledge, he seems to have broken that barrier with you, and, of his own accord." She nodded at the eagle owl that eagerly awaited Hermione's response. "Sending you owls, even after you two have parted ways after school. I am correct to assume it is for plans this evening?" When Hermione's face darkened once more in colour, McGonagall took that as her answer. "Let us not forget that he was able to produce the Patronus Charm under your direction."

"That wasn't really my doing, Minerva. If I'm to be perfectly honest, he had to collect a series of positive memories himself in order to complete the spellwork."

"Let it not go unnoticed that every known former Death Eater is unable to perform the Patronus Charm; with the exception of Mister Malfoy. You were also present for most of those happy memories, weren't you? One cannot overlook your visits to Hogsmeade or the nights you spent out by the Great Lake before curfew."

Hermione's mouth opened to voice a question, _"How did you-"_ before McGonagall continued on.

"Many a student came with concern for your wellbeing as they witnessed the two of you spend more and more time together. I always advised them to talk to either of you if they wished to know more about the situation." Slowly, her former professor reached into one of the desk drawers and withdrew a piece of parchment with an inkpot and quill. She slid them across the desk to right in front of Hermione, and the younger girl looked at it blankly before raising her eyes in question. "And as the situation seems to have advanced past anything I may care to imagine, I daresay you should respond to his message. Also, Hermione-"A metal tin appeared next to the parchment and McGonagall unclasped the lid. "-have a biscuit. I'm sure you well deserve it."

Hermione gingerly took a flower shaped cookie from the tin and nibbled for a second before looking down at the parchment in front of her. She dipped the quill into the inkpot and took another bite of the cinnamon treat before starting to write.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I am currently speaking with Professor McGonagall about future career opportunities for myself. As soon as I return home, I will prepare for this evening._

 _If I am to dress appropriately for the weather while remaining fit for wherever you are planning to take me, I do hope you will let me know your standards._

 _Plan to be there around six o'clock if you can? And do be prompt; I can be rather impatient if you have not learned so by now._

 _I'm looking forward to dinner and I'll be certain to let you pick the books. I'd like to see what you're interested in. Along with the subject of Edgar Allen Poe, I think it would be lovely to see a retelling or two sometime together._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione_

She finished signing her name with a flourish of the quill and swallowed down the last bite of biscuit. She rolled the parchment and retied it to Dionysus' claw with the silver ribbon. He gave her an affectionate nip and took off towards the open window. As he disappeared on the horizon, Hermione relatched the glass and turned to her former professor.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"It is my pleasure, dear. Now, be sure and have a good night." McGonagall laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed before leading her to the fireplace. "Do keep in touch; I would enjoy hearing about what's going on in your lives." She smiled, thin lips lifting up the farthest Hermione had ever seen them.

"Of course. Perhaps you can come to dinner at Harry's sometime." With a large smile of her own, she hurriedly wrapped her arms around the elder witch before letting go and stepping into the emerald flames.

McGonagall stayed where she was, eyebrows lifted in surprise yet eyes growing damp with tears. As the haze of the floo dissipated, she turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hanging behind her chair.

"She reminds you of Lily, doesn't she, Minerva? Let us hope we do not lose her." McGonagall nodded solemnly. "It's astonishing, though, that after all this time they really never hated each other at all. I wonder how that came to be?" With that, her tears began to fall silently.

"Neither were born to hate. War twists one's original perceptions, which can make hatred seem like the forefront emotion." She looked over towards the window. "Even when it's not there at all."

* * *

"So, you're going out with Malfoy tonight, huh?" Harry leaned in the open doorway and watched her pull out a white dress. Hermione glanced up at him with a blank face, before turning back to the dresser.

"Should I wear white or black? He never did tell me what I should dress for."

"A date, Hermione, really? Isn't it a bit soon?" She sighed.

"It's been about two and a half months since school ended, Harry. This. . .whatever this is, has been going on for almost eight months. If it's a date, it's a date. I don't see why you're thinking it's 'too soon' for anything." He took a step into the room and opened his mouth, but she continued on. "Honestly, though, it's more than likely not a date. We've gone out for lunch and done other fun activities around Muggle London just as friends."

"Yes, around Muggle London. This isn't Muggle London, Hermione! The Prophet has already gone mad after seeing you two walking through Hyde Park last weekend."

"I don't care what the Prophet has to say. Currently, we are still just working on being friends and enjoying time spent well together."

"Are you just friends, though? Last I saw of him here, he was sneaking out of your room at one in the morning." She flushed and spun on her heel to face him, a dress clutched in each hand.

"That was nothing." His eyebrows flew up into his hairline.

"Oh, really? Then explain to me why he wasn't wearing his own shirt."

"I. . .I don't. . .I don't see any correlation of that to the topic at hand." She gaped before crossing her arms across her chest and sticking her nose high. He grimaced.

"Don't do that; you look just like him." She blanched and dropped her chin but kept her arms crossed tightly. "Hermione, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get caught up in something so emotionally taxing that you can't focus on your dreams. You're still having trouble eating full meals and your hair pulling isn't getting much better quite yet. You told Ron and I-"

"It's 'Ron and me' in this context, Harry." At his look of pained disdain, she looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, please continue." His eyebrows raised and he sighed dejectedly.

"You told Ron and me that you were going back to Hogwarts to be alone. To focus on yourself. To figure out what you want. Now, you get back and you spent all your time there and now with Malfoy? It feels like you just reattached yourself to another emotional standstill."

"What do you mean?"

"Just. . .you and Ron didn't really work out. I just. . .I can't see Malfoy being any better."

"And why's that?" Hermione bristled at his words.

"Hermione, he's Malfoy."

"People deserve second chances, Harry."

"Do those second chances always come with midnight bedroom meetings and sneaking out in the morning while wearing each other's clothing?" She threw down the dresses onto the bed and stalked towards him, shoving a finger into his broad chest.

"Listen to me clearly, Harry James Potter. We are just friends. I cannot explain everything that happens in our private moments but I can tell you that it is none of your concern if it breeches mature territory. We are of legal age. However, the reason he was here was because Draco tends to have horrible night terrors; not much unlike your own. He ends up flooing here in the middle of the night, scared out of his mind, nails raking down his left arm as if he's trying to dig out the nonexistent Dark Mark, and comes to me for help. I have been the only person who cares even a modicum for him. I do truly care about him. So, because of the circumstances in which he arrives, I deem it only appropriate to dress him so he's not leaving here half naked such as how he is when he enters." Her breathing was heavy, eyes narrowed, and finger continuing to jab painfully into his chest.

"So what if something may happen in the future? Can't you be happy that I'm happy? You are my best friend in the whole world yet you're acting like I should be ashamed with who I spend my time with. Did you learn nothing from the war? We fought for the right and freedom to be who we want to be. I fought for my right to exist in this world and, while we may have been on opposite sides of that fight, Draco did not want the new world to be anything like the old. He finds muggles absolutely fascinating, Harry. He quotes artists and poets and scientists, all while asking me questions about deeper subjects. He wants to study technology and medicine. He wants to know how a radio works without magic and how the telly can connect to so many stations. He is so invested in changing his future but everyone only ever looks at his past." She was blushing furiously now, eyes dark and watery. Harry took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I'm working on it. I'll try to be more fair in my opinion. Have a good time tonight, and be safe." He left without further word. Hermione stood for a second longer, arm still raised as she stared at where he had been. Then she darted into the bathroom and promptly threw up her breakfast of burnt eggs and crumbly toast, along with the bitter remnants of McGonagall's biscuit.

"For the sake of. . ." She trailed off and cleaned her face. Looking up into the mirror, her eyes traced the wrinkles set along her lips and forehead. Worry and smile lines alike, they made her seem much older than the tender age of nineteen. Her birthday was mere weeks away and her mind wandered to any plans in store.

She didn't usually celebrate her birthday alone. Typically, she went out with friends the day afterwards. The day of, she spent with her parents; going out hiking or swimming, a home-cooked meal, and presents at the end of an exhilarating day together.

At the thought of her parents, her eyes welled up with tears once more and she bent back over the toilet, gagging. Nothing came up but sticky stomach acid that dripped from her bottom lip. When she looked back up at the mirror, a drop of blood hung from the edge of her nose. With a sigh, she wiped at it with the back of her hand. She washed her face and disappeared back into her bedroom to find a suitable outfit for the evening.

* * *

"That's quite a look, Granger." Draco was leaning up against the wall beside Flourish and Blott's doorway. He had donned a black robe over his dark grey slacks and white shirt. A sliver of green flashed around his neck and, peering closer, she recognized the tie as the one she had accidentally slipped around her own neck once. Silver eyes appraised her with a single up and down look before he sent a coy smirk her way. She had finally settled on the white cotton dress, with a pale set of maroon robes and black heeled boots. Her hair, she had left wild and free; simply just to spite him. He noticed. "I see you chose to look like a garden nymph tonight."

"That's quite a compliment, Malfoy. Nymphs were known for their great beauty and seduction."

"Weren't they also known for thievery and causing maddening infatuation?"

"Don't tempt me." She nodded at the shop behind him. "Shall we?"

He smirked once again and offered his arm. She slipped a hand around the crook of his elbow and followed him inside. A tingling bell announced their arrival and a few shoppers turned to see who had entered. When they caught sight of the infamous pair, they halted. The duo continued their stroll through the shop as though they hadn't noticed.

"Ooh, this one!" Hermione released Draco's arm to pick up a book on the art of magical knitting. "I do prefer my muggle way of doing it, but it's never too late to learn some new magic to help speed up the process!" Draco stood behind her, shaking his head.

"You are a strange one. . .but I did tell you that I would buy you whatever you may fancy." She smiled up at him, before knocking her shoulder against his own.

"You don't need to buy me anything. I am an adult, and I have money." She flipped over the book to see the price and then immediately placed it back down on the shelf. "Actually, this book may not be the right one for me, you know? It just seems a little silly; a book on how to knit with magic! I can knit perfectly fine without magic." Draco sighed before reaching over her to pick up the book.

"Yes, Granger, you are an adult and you do have money; however, I am treating you to whichever books you take a liking to. That includes this one." Her mouth opened with a few choice words dancing on her tongue. "Don't try to argue with me. My mind is made up."

She huffed before her hands landed on her hips with disdain.

"Your mother was right!" He balked.

"What?"

"You are stubbornly thick-headed!" She began to laugh as he stared at her in shock.

"You talk with my mother?"

"She comes for tea with Harry, you dolt, don't you remember?" His face dropped in horror.

"Does she talk about me with him? What does she say? How bad is it? Is he able to blackmail me with anything he knows? Merlin, why does she have to be friends with him?" His hand sweeped through his hair, tugging at the silk strands. She grabbed at it before lacing their fingers together.

"Oh, hush, it's nothing bad at all. She likes to tell stories of when you were younger."

"That sounds even worse."

"You act like we haven't known each other for almost nine years!"

"What I did at home was much different than what I did at school, Granger. Trust me, my childhood is not one I talk about willingly." They continued their walk around the store, Hermione's eyes dancing over book titles, and their hands still intertwined.

"Oh, please, you literally flaunted your perfect lifestyle every second you got."

"Don't push it." She looked up to see his face had hardened. It had been a while since she had last seen his jaw tense in anger. She squeezed his hand and kept walking. He followed slowly.

A few moments later, Draco paused next to a potions book. Hermione noticed his interest and perked up.

"You know, I did tell you to pick out some books for me to read." He looked down at her with a blank expression. "So that I can better understand what you're into! You know?" Her free hand crept up towards her hair.

"Hey, no pulling." Their clasped hands loosened and separated, before he was pushing back the curls from her face to keep her fingers from reaching them. "But, yeah, sure. You already know that I really enjoy potion-making but I'm also extremely interested in the history of Healers. Let me show you my favorite book, actually. It's all about the first Muggle encounter with a Healer and. . ."

As he started off towards the section where the book would be, Hermione grabbed the potions book he had first stopped at. She followed after him with a small smile spreading across her lips.

By the time they had left the book shop, Hermione had her arms full of at least six books. Draco stifled a laugh as she almost fell over a stack of cauldrons piled next to the store. With a small smile, he took four of the books from her arms and ignored her protests.

"I'm a gentleman, Granger. It's only natural."

"Oh, yes, what a gentleman. Only true gentlemen laugh at girls as they almost topple over right out into the street." He looked at her with wide eyes. "I know what your laugh sounds like, even when you try to hide it. You act as if I don't pay attention to you, Malfoy."

His only response was silence and a nudge of his elbow. She nudged him back harder with her shoulder and laughed loudly as he almost flew into a newspaper stand. The stand owner let out a yell and the two hurried on, smiles gracing both their lips.

"So, where are we off to now?" She looked up at her quiet companion. His eyes were watching the pink sky with interest.

"I was thinking a little French restaurant right near Knockturn Alley." At the mention of the heinous street, Hermione's eyebrows shot upwards and she stopped walking. Draco threw an exasperated look her way. "Oh, please, it's not _in_ Knockturn Alley. It's right on the edge. It's owned by close family friends; those who were on _your_ side of the war, mind you." Her face flushed. His eyes seemed darker than usual, as if he were closing himself off again.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. I still run off instinct, you know." He nodded sharply and they continued.

Their arrival at the restaurant was silent. A small bell chimed as they entered, creating the only sound on the dark street. The interior was draped in lace with dancing orbs of light flittering between the curtains. An older woman with graying dark hair sweeped towards them, billowing robes of jade layered over her frail frame. Her face was filled out with thick eyebrows, bold eyes, a crooked nose, and red lips pulled loosely into a greeting.

"Draco! Mon chéri! It 'as been too long, 'ow are you doing? Où est ta mère?" Draco's face lit up in a way Hermione had never seen before. She watched him step forward to embrace the woman in a hug, and the long, jade coloured nails that pinched at his thin cheeks.

"Madame Bonne! It's been much too long. I'm doing a lot better than when I last came to visit, I promise you that. My mother is at home and following the rules of her probation. She's doing quite well."

The two resumed a soft conversation before Draco turned to wave Hermione over.

"Madame, this is Hermione Granger. She is my date for the evening and we would like a private table if it's not too much to ask." Madame Bonne's smile, if even possible, grew larger.

"Why, o' course, ma douce." She turned, robes flying behind her. The two followed the elegant witch into a back room where a delicate rose tablecloth covered an oak table. A candelabra decorated the center of the setting, alit with three glowing flames. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair and she gingerly sat down, trying her best to not fall over.

After Madame Bonne left them, Hermione turned to Draco with raised eyebrows.

"You speak French?" His lips quirked upwards. Their glasses filled with a clear bubbling liquid.

"I can understand it. I can't speak it, unfortunately." She lifted her glass to her lips. "Fae champagne. A favorite of the French Wizarding Community."

"I can only assume it's delicious." A tentative sip proved her to be correct. "Mhmm, of course it is."

"Would I ever give you anything but the best?" A blush filled Hermione's cheeks. Draco noticed. "Ah, Granger, is someone getting sentimental now?"

"Don't push it, Malfoy." Her tone was playful, a finger wagging at him from across the tabletop. He reached over and grabbed it.

"I'll push anything I like, thank you very much."

"Of course you will, you insufferable bastard." He gasped dramatically.

"Hermione! What language. . ." She laughed and he smiled down at the table, sterling eyes peering up through gilded eyelashes. She found it endearing.

"You're one to talk. You have quite the foul mouth, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hmm, 'Mr. Malfoy'. . .I do quite enjoy the sound of that. It was such a proud reminder as a student. I wonder if. . .maybe I should become a professor? Just to hear it once again." Draco was watching her carefully. His lips were poised in a smile he saved for the newspapers and his eyes were shaded as if to play off the statement made. If Hermione had not spent the last eight months picking apart his little ticks, she would not have realized that his hand tightened around her finger in a grounding fashion.

"What are you getting at?"

"Whatever do you mean, my fair bookworm?"

"You're watching for a reaction from me. What for?"

"I was just wondering what you thought of me as a professor." His grip loosened only slightly. "It's nothing big, Granger." She studied him for a moment.

"I think. . ." A clink sounded and their plates were filled suddenly. Draco released her finger.

"Dinner smells heavenly." Hermione continued to look him over. His fingers seemed tense around his utensils, and he sliced evenly at the meat. Aurelian eyelashes guarded his pale eyes and blocked her from digging deeper.

 _'Not that he would let me dig around in his thoughts, anymore.'_ A sharp voice whispered in the back of her mind and she inhaled.

"It does." She picked up her fork and speared a creamy noodle. Draco nodded, giving her a look over before dropping his gaze back to his plate.

A few moments passed in silence before Hermione set down her utensils and placed her hands in her lap. Her fingers itched to grab at her curls but she refrained the best she could.

"I think you would make a wonderful professor." He looked up at her with a blank expression. Her lips moved without speaking as his gaze penetrated her. His hands had frozen in place, fingers stark white against the warm silver. The anxiety began to tingle along her nerves and she balled her hands into fists in her lap. "You know life. You understand it. You have lived."

"I would hope I have, Granger." An eyebrow lifted as he continued to watch her with a suspicious eye.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. . ." She paused. "Malfoy, you understand things that other people don't. You have lived through war and death and sorrow. You have witnessed terrible things that changed your life. Every day, you switch viewpoints because of something that may happen. What makes an amazing professor, is that they are willing to learn from their students." His face hardened. "Another thing! You're so incredibly talented. Your magic is breathtaking; I've seen your Charms skills, and I must say that I am in awe. The way you just crafted a tiny metal fountain out of pieces of scrap that day in the park. It was. . .well, suffice to say. . .magical."

He set down his silverware.

"I have seen you create and concoct your own potions. You spend days and weeks trying to find the perfect ingredients and measurements for the right balance. It's inspiring and dedicated. You care so much for your work." He picked up his glass for a drink and she followed suit quickly before continuing in a rush, without even taking a sip. "Occlumency! Don't even get me started on that! That is such a brilliant form of magic and the fact that you have it almost perfected is absolutely mad. I can't think of a single wizard alive that could best you in that magic."

"Granger. . ."

"Honestly, you'll have to give me a few pointers. I'm very curious about the work involved and the time it must take to study. . .Merlin! It must've taken you _forever_. How do you know which memories to jump into? Is it because they're already at the forefront or do you have to dig arou-"

"Granger, stop, please." His jaw muscle was twitching as was his left eye. The grip of his fingers around the stem of the wine glass was starting to crack the glass ever so slightly. "I appreciate everything you've said, I really do. However. . .could you please refrain from connecting my Occlumency with any teaching I may do? I know you don't understand, and you may not for quite some time, but that magic was not taught to me in happy times. _I learned all of that through some dark fucking shit_." His voice was a sharp whisper and he set the glass down while leaning closer towards her. "It ruined my life. Half of my memories aren't even real anymore, it seems. I don't want to teach you, or anyone for that matter, anything about Occlumency. There are times I really wish I didn't leave myself open enough to do it by accident."

"When have you done it by accident?"

"All those times I got into your head? That wasn't my original intention. Your emotions and my emotions kinda just drew me in and I saw a lot of things I probably shouldn't have."

Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this dinner. Thank you though, for your thoughts on me teaching. It means a lot to me." He picked up his silverware and continued to eat. Hermione watched him carefully.

"You didn't ruin anything, Draco." His eyes shot up to stare at her. Her breath caught in her throat and she inhaled sharply. "Thank you for being open like that with me. I'm sorry I brought all of that up though."

"It's whatever." He waved his fork in a single swish and let his eyes drop back to his plate. "I enjoy it when you ramble. . .even if it's about things I don't particularly want to talk about."

Her eyebrows raised.

"You enjoy me ranting on?" A slight smirk graced his lips and she was instantly reminded of their earlier years. The grin held no malice, as were the usual intentions, but instead rested with joviality.

"If I didn't, do you think I'd still be around to make fun of you for it, Granger?" She laughed; a deep sound from her gut that filled his head as if a musical equivalent of Tchaikovsky. His smirk softened into a bashful quirk of his lips and she took a sip of wine.

"You wound me, Malfoy, but maybe that's what I need in my life. Someone to take me down a peg when everyone is boasting my great accomplishments. I am a hero, you know." She tossed her head, flipping some curls back off her shoulder, and sent him a sly wink.

" _'It's dangerous to meet a woman who fully understands you. It usually ends in marriage.'_ " Draco leaned back in his chair, eyes dancing across Hermione's face. Her eyes lit up like a chorus of fireflies streaming across a dusty sunset and she smiled knowingly.

" _'I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying.'_ "

"You've heard of Oscar Wilde?"

"You act as if I'm not muggleborn." Another laugh dripped from her lips and his face grew warm with blush.

"If I'm being honest, I quite forgot all about bloodlines." At that, Hermione's eyes glanced up at him from under sooty lashes.

"You've certainly changed, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"So, this is where I'm leaving you then, huh?" Draco's voice was quiet in the small, empty square. Hermione's hair flew across her face in the wind and she pushed it back behind her ears to continue to look at him. He held all of her books in his hands, which were paler than usual because of the colder weather. Blonde hair fell into his eyes before the wind sweeped it away with a whoosh and then let it drop back into place.

"Unfortunately so, yes. Harry's mood is quite, uh. . . _despondent_. . .tonight, so I don't think he would enjoy you coming in."

"Understandable. I wouldn't want Potter waltzing into my apartment either if I weren't feeling well. Honestly, I wouldn't want him waltzing in at all." He let out a short laugh and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Your apartment? I thought you lived at the Manor still." Hermione reached forward for her belongings and he relinquished them to her. He dropped his chin and crossed his arms.

"Well, no. I found a well-hidden place nearby to live. It's not much, but I figured I needed to get away. You know how bad my nightmares are now. . .they were much worse when I was still at home." Draco's voice had almost diminished completely.

"I understand. It's alright. That's one reason I'm here with Harry now. I couldn't bear to go home." He looked up at her.

"That reminds me. I wanted to ask this a while ago, how are your parents holding up after the whole war thing?" She froze. Draco's eyebrows crinkled in confusion as her entire body slackened at once. The books fell from her hands and as he reached forward to grab her, she slipped down towards the ground.

Her head filled with a buzzing noise, like an incessant dialing tone, and flashes of silver danced in her vision, mimicking the Obliviate spell so perfectly that tears immediately jumped to her eyes.

"Hermione!" Her name sounded far, far away. The voice was garbled, but _oh so familiar_ , and she tried to focus on the hands grabbing at her. When her head cracked upon cold stone, the static and flashing spells finally stopped.

* * *

She recognized the natural scent of her room, with the strong hint of cinnamon and vanilla that matched her soaps and perfumes. Her choice of tea had to be nearby as well because she could practically feel the steam wafting towards her, carrying cream, honey, and sugar her way. Her nose twitched, picking up Harry's scent of citrus laundry detergent, fresh daises that he liked to pick for Ginny, and the _(unfortunately)_ soothing burn of ash from his new habit of smoking. She hated it, but he wouldn't quit. Ginny had tried her hand at convincing him to stop, but he continued to do it when she wasn't around for a while.

Hermione inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring and the thick mucus in her throat caused her to try for another strangled breath.

A harsh assault of pine and smoke met her lungs. A tickle started in her chest and a quick huff of air through her nose quieted it. The surface beneath her shifted slightly and a relaxing meld of mint and firewhiskey greeted her as well.

The smells began to overwhelm her head and she felt her eyebrows stitch together tightly. The damp cloth on her forehead felt as rough as velcro and her lips parted to let a whine escape as she went to sit upright. A shaky hand pressed down on her shoulder.

"Please. . .don't stress yourself out." A voice strung together by silk thread and agonizing heartache. Hermione forced her eyes to open and she faced a dark room; blonde hair merely highlighted from the hall light as Draco sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the open door. A shadow was outlined leaning against the doorframe and she recognized the unruly mop of Harry's dark curls haloed in the orange glow.

His arms barred across his chest and his left ankle crossed over his right foot. She couldn't see the expression on his face but determined that it was probably very unhappy.

"You need to tell him." Harry's voice was unnaturally clipped and deep. Her fingers wrapped around the cloth blanket drapped over her, and she tugged it up towards her chin. He sighed and a shadowed hand reached up to ruffle the mess he called his hair. "Hermione, I love you dearly, but you really have to open up to people other than me and Ron."

"You used correct grammar."

" _For God's sakes, woman!_ " Hermione pulled the cover tighter around her. Draco watched the exchange with tight lips and dark eyes. Harry had moved farther into the room, both hands thrown up in the air as if in surrender. "Stop worrying about the littlest things, stop being conflicted over things you cannot control, stop trying to dictate everything in your life! You're letting this _kill you_!" He dropped his hands and collapsed on the other side of her bed, weight pressing down on the mattress as he slumped and his head bowed low.

"It's ripping you apart, Hermione. . .you need to _stop_." His eyes were pleading fields of marshland, looking up at her with the dewy afterglow of a fresh rain. "I am one person. You are one person. We can only take so much, and no matter how much I may love and adore you, I cannot take care of you all by myself. Please, _for the love of God and muggle heaven above_ , talk to him. He deserves to know."

With that said, Harry stood once more. He turned towards the doorway before pausing and facing her once more. Taking her face in his hands, he leaned forward to press a wet kiss to her forehead. He left the room quietly.

"Do you want to explain?" Draco's voice was also deeper than usual and Hermione winced.

"I'm hurting all of you."

"No. You're not." His eyes met hers in the dark room and she swallowed; the lump in her chest growing to fill her throat as well. "But you need to talk to me, Granger. I've told you a lot of things that I have never told anyone. Are you hiding things from me that I should know, or is Potter just going crazy again? I need to know if I am to you, what you are to me."

"What I am. . .?" His face was dark but she noticed the clench of his jaw nonetheless.

"A. . .a friend. A great friend. Possibly, my best friend. I. . .I don't really have words for this. . . _whatever_ this is. Do you understand?" She felt herself nod. "I'm here for you, no matter what. I know that our past history is difficult to move forward from, but I can only hope that you will try." He paused, leaning closer towards her, cold hands clutching at her own feverish fingers. "I am so, so sorry. I am so sorry. Hermione. . .I was horrific. I was _absolutely_ bat-shit wrong about everything. I'm so sorry. I know, you've already said that you forgive me, but I never apologized appropriately. All those years, all that time, I bullied you and tormented you and literally cursed you. I hexed your teeth and your hair, made fun of the way you acted and spoke and lived, totally embarrassed you on the daily and was overly rude to everyone around me. I was an entitled, over-pampered, egotistical, racist dick. I am so, so, so sorry." He took a breath and she saw that his eyes had closed at some point during his rant. "And I know that this apology probably means nothing at this point and it doesn't make up for anything at all, but I mean it. I mean every single word I say to you. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I did but I am trying my damn hardest to move past it and be better. I want to be better; if not for myself, then for my family. . .society. . . _you_. . ."

"Draco, shut up." His head snapped up quickly. "I know all of that. You've said it more times than I can count, honestly." She lowered her eyes to the blanket covering her lap. "It's my turn to apologize and explain things, though."

"Please tell me what's going on."

"Well, to begin with, I'm terribly sick." A coarse laugh slipped from her lips. "I hardly eat, I barely sleep, I focus on everything but my health." She paused, and with an encouraging nod from him, she continued. "I. . .I tend to over stress and then throw up from my own thoughts making me sick. . .I don't know how to stop it. I don't know why it happens. I've been trying to figure all of this out, but I just don't get it."

"I'm hiding from my mistakes and running from my problems. There's so much involved in that conversation topic, though, that it may take hours to dive into."

"I'm looking to work in the Ministry but I'm starting to really doubt that that's where I want to be. I want to make a difference and it seems like the most logical place to start, but I'm not a hundred percent certain anymore."

"Emotions are not my thing. I'm absolutely _dreadful_ with emotions. I don't let people in and I don't let them know how I'm really feeling. I'm especially shit with emotional magic. My wandless magic? Total luck. I got so, _so_ lucky with that. When we were on the run for the Horcruxes-"

"The what?" Draco's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and she remembered that he had no clue of how Voldemort had retained his slight " _immortality_ ".

"I'll explain that later; it's not important." He nodded. "But, anyways, when Harry and I were out during the war, he broke his wand. We only had my wand at that point, so we shared it. I figured that Harry needed it much more than I did so I practiced some wandless magic to ensure that if he had the wand and I needed to fight or anything, I had it covered. . .and I did. I excelled so much that I didn't even notice that I could do it at the drop of a hat until I accidentally pinned Ron to a wall because he was annoying me."

"I wish I could've been there; that sounds bloody brilliant." Hermione rolled her eyes to look at him. He was grinning in such a childish manner that she almost began to laugh.

"You are ridiculous."

"You're short."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't actually know; I just like feeling better than other people." At this, Hermione actually laughed. Draco smiled down at her, before he sighed quietly. "But. . .Hermione. . ."

"Yes, Draco?" With the whisper of his name, his breath caught between his lips. As his tongue darted out to wet them, he shook his head gently.

"When I mentioned your parents. . .and the war. . .you fainted. What is it, that just. . .what happened?" She wouldn't meet his eye and he didn't push for her to do so. Her fingers tightened around his own and he then realized that he had never actually let go.

"They're not around anymore."

"What? Did he. . .were they. . ?"

"I, that is to say, I mean. . ." She sighed and he saw the crystal teardrops clinging to her eyelashes begin their trek down her cheeks. "I erased their memories of me. . .and sent them away. . .to Australia."

"Granger, what the hell?" Hermione bristled.

"Don't ' _what the hell, Granger'_ me, Draco Malfoy!" She thrust his hand away from her.

"I just can't believe you would do something so _stupid!_ " Draco stood and began to pace her bedroom. "I mean, _honestly_ , I understand your thought process, _I guess_ , but there was a much better way you could've done things."

" _Oh,_ " she drawled out sarcastically, "do enlighten me, _dearest_." The words dripped in venom and her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"They were in harm's way even without their memories! If You-Know-Who had tracked them down and tortured them, it would have made no difference to him! They would have been better off in hiding, somewhere! _Anywhere_! Wherever you and the others had disappeared to, perhaps? They never found you, so surely your parents would've been safe!" His voice was reaching a desperate pitch at this point and he felt his body begin to tremble. Just the thought of her sacrifice drew cold ice through his veins.

"His name is Voldemort, Malfoy. Say it. He is dead and gone and will never return. And, _honestly_ you dolt, we _were_ caught! We were brought to the Manor, remember? Your crazed aunt and this-" She raised her left forearm to reveal the healed scar and inky, branded constellation. He winced and opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off with a glare that could have curdled milk. "But still, I cannot change what I did and I desperately wish I could. Do you really think that I didn't try to find other solutions? Do you really think of me as being so dense?"

"How do you know he's truly gone? We thought that once before but then, _bam!_ He's back and worse than ever!" His hands slipped through his hair, tugging harshly at his scalp. "And I could never think of you as anything less than the brilliant witch you are, Hermione. But, _this!_ This is _ridiculous_!"

"They wouldn't have been safe with the Order! They wouldn't understand and they would've wanted to fight! You think I grew up with a passive influence in my life? I was taught discipline, justice, strength, perseverance, resilience, and adaptation. My parents always told me to fight the system which tries to quiet me! To never, _ever_ let them take away my voice and education. That includes the education life grants us all by experience, Malfoy. That's why they never would have stayed in this dusty old house, never doing anything to fight for the world their daughter lives in! They would rather die!"

"You don't understand!"

"No, no, I understand perfectly fine! You're the one who's not getting it through their massively thick skull!"

"Shut up, Granger!" She stared at him with wide, shocked eyes and a gaping jaw. His eyes were burning coals, smoking away to ash with his anger. As he stepped closer towards her, his entire body shook. "You do not understand. He could return at anytime, be it now or in ten years. How do you know that you ultimately ended him? How are you so certain? He could arrive at this doorstep at this very moment and yet, you're not worried one bit. What if, when he comes back, he goes straight to Australia and finds your parents? What are you going to do then? How will you protect them?" His rambling was breathless and she watched him as his shaky fingers clawed at his face. Hermione moved forward as if to grab his hands away but paused, uncertain.

"One day, you could be in your own home, just laying your child to sleep, and You-Know-Who could come smashing through the window. What if I-what if you're alone? What will you do? How can you fight off the most powerful wizard to have ever lived?"

"But he's not-"

"He is." Red streaks adorned his pale cheeks and she noticed tears welling up under his eyelids. "He is, Hermione. He can delve into your mind and assualt your thoughts. Just. . .rips away at any sense of security. He digs and digs, can find what it is that destroys you and use it against you. He can create images and events so vividly that life itself seems false. Why do you think I prepared myself so diligently against his attacks by learning _damned Occlumency_? Why do you think I'm so scared? When have I ever been anything but calm and collected? Answer me! Why are you not terrified by the threat he poses?"

"I am scared. I am scared, Draco, but not of him. Not anymore. I know that he is gone because we destroyed every last shred of his soul, his being, the thing keeping him tied to this world. It's gone. It's all gone and he's never coming back." He swallowed tightly. "I'm scared, though, of the world left in his wake. The anger, the injustice, the depression, and the inequality. But, I'm working to fix it. I will fix it. We go right to the source, we change the structure of society, we change the entire future this world becomes. My children and your children will grow up in a world where there is no blood rift, there is no discrimination, but instead happiness and peace. Life, _exhilarating life,_ and easy breathing. We will make it that way. Please, don't be scared anymore. He can't get you. No one will get hurt anymore. My parents are safe, and so are yours. I promise."

Draco sunk back down into the mattress and collapsed in Hermione's outstretched arms. As he began to cry heavily, Hermione felt her own tears seep down and she leaned her head down to lay on top of his.

"Damn, we are so broken." His voice was muffled in her chest but she still let out a hoarse laugh at the offhanded comment.

"Indeed we are, Malfoy." Her fingers grazed through his hair and as the tears dissipated, she noticed the change in her attire for the first time. Instead of what she left in, she was draped in one of Harry's old Quidditch jerseys with a pair of purple shorts that had a white bow tied around her waist messily. "Uh, I hate to make this awkward or anything. . .but did you change my clothes for me?" He sat up quickly, eyes blurred by tears but still appalled at her question.

"What kind of person do you think I am, Granger?"

"Just curious." Her shoulders lifted in a tired shrug.

"Potter shooed me out to go make tea while he put some pajamas on you. . .though, I'm not sure if that's any better than me dressing you." She raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?"

"Well, I. . .I've seen you undressed before, so it's not. . .it's not quite as scandalous. . ." He stumbled over his words and she tried her hardest not to laugh at the flushed appearance his face had now become.

"I hate to break it to you, but Harry has seen me completely naked before while you've only seen me in underwear. Therefore, it's not as scandalous as you're thinking it might be."

"Why the hell has _he_ seen you naked?" Draco was spluttering now and she was surprised he was still comprehensive.

"We've been bestfriends for the past nine years. You act like we haven't had our share of awkward, accidental bathroom walk-ins. . .and, of course, other events that probably should never be spoken of ever again. . ." Hermione was tugging on her hair again. Draco's eyes burned through her and she felt a shiver of heat tingle down her spine.

"I'm about to do something incredibly, absolutely, ridiculously stupid." His voice was low and she stopping pulling for just a second to study the harsh lines of his face.

"You're always doing stupid shit, what could possi-" The words were stolen from her mouth as his fingers curled around the back of her neck and pulled her lips down to meet his.

Salted but still sweet, the canvas of his mouth laid velvety against her own. She melted against him, drawing in his scent and taste. Her arms circled around his neck while his fingers buried themselves in her hair. Carefully, she clambered out from the covers to settle herself in his lap. He groaned in approval before wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. Their breathing quickened and she let her lips drop to his chin, then jaw and neck. The sounds that escaped his mouth gave her a sense of power and she trailed her tongue flatly over the ridge of his collarbone, hands pulling down the stiff collar of his shirt.

The bang of the door opening suddenly broke them apart. Harry stood in the doorway and stared at them for a moment.

"Ginny's here. Lounge." He ran a hand through his hair and deliberately refused eye contact. "And next time, use a silencing spell on the room." He disappeared, leaving the door ajar. Draco's hands brushed Hermione's hair away from her face.

"Well, talk about embarrassing."

"That wasn't terrible."

"If you say so." She pulled away from him and stood. Adjusting Harry's top, she stepped into the bathroom just far enough to check her hair in the mirror. With a nod of approval, she turned back to see Draco watching her with a soft expression on his face. "What?"

He shook his head gently. "Let's go see what Weaselette wants, shall we?"

"Don't call her that."

"But it fits."

"Doesn't matter. She'll kick your ass."

"Fair point."

* * *

They entered the lounge where they saw Harry drinking from a whiskey glass and Ginny pacing in front of the fireplace, still dressed in her Hollyhead Harpies uniform.

"Gin? How are you?" Hermione went over to embrace the redhead in a hug. Ginny's hugs were ferocious and Hermione could have sworn she felt her organs shift in the tight grip of her friend. "What's up?"

"Would anyone like a drink?" Harry's voice was deeper again. Hermione eyed her friends. Ginny was avoiding Harry's questioning look while Draco stood to the side of the room.

"No, thank you." The two young women answered at the same time. Hermione looked at Ginny in confusion. Ginny was usually found with a large glass of Cognac after Quidditch practice and for her to explicitly deny alcohol, was a sight Hermione had never beheld. Harry froze; he, too, accustomed to her usual routine and shocked by her response.

"What?" His voice was quiet. Ginny's eyes draped over the walls and her fingers ripped at her nail beds.

"I, I just don't feel like drinking. Practice was extremely weary today. My stomach probably couldn't handle it." She avoided eye contact, but her gaze landed on Draco's blonde hair and she balked. "Malfoy? Why are you here?"

"I. . .uh, I was here to drop Granger off after dinner."

"Dinner? Are you two dating now?"

"Ginny," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"Wha-what do you mean, _"what's wrong"_? Nothing's wrong. How could, how could anything be wrong? I'm just exhausted from, from practice. I don't think. . .I don't think that you understand how hard they really work you." Hermione was the closest to Ginny and she saw the glossy dew in her friend's eyes. She reached a hand out.

"Ginny. . .?" Ginny turned to face Hermione and stiffened.

"I'm pregnant." The shatter of Harry's glass on the wood floor caused Draco to wince and start back until he hit the wall. Ginny didn't look at either of them, choosing instead to keep her eyes on Hermione's frozen expression. "At least, I think I am. I don't, I don't know for certain. It all-it just, it happened so fast, Mione. I've missed a month and, yes, it's usually irregular but I've been rather sick of late. I, I threw up the other day and I've felt sort of woozy and lightheaded at certain points of the day. Is this, is this normal? Should this be happening? I don't know what to do." Ginny moved forward into Hermione's open arms and began to cry heavily. She had never seen the younger girl break down like this before.

Harry was still standing frozen, hand extended as if he was still holding his glass. Draco had calmed down now with his arms hugging himself tightly. Not a muscle moved from either of them, until she saw Harry swallow.

"Gin. . .?" She shook in Hermione's arms. "Ginny. . ." Harry's voice was so soft that Hermione could barely hear it. She gently removed the young girl from her embrace and turned her to look at him. He had taken his glasses off and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Harry. . .?" He slipped his glasses back on and took a step forward. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. . ." His face twisted.

"What? What do you mean? This is one of the best things to ever happen to me. Ginny, I've been waiting for this day since I was sixteen and finally realized how much I fucking love you."

". . .really?"

"Yes."

"But we're still so young! You're only nineteen, you have a future in the Auror department, you're the savior of the Wizarding World. You don't need to be tied down to some eighteen year old Quidditch player with no money."

"Ginny, you are my future. Not the shitty Auror department. Not the Wizarding World. I'm just a kid that fulfilled his destiny, blah blah, shit excuse after shit excuse, ridiculous mentors that never cared about my well-being to start with, and a weird fucking scar. You noticed me first as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but you moved past that and began to recognize me as Harry Potter, the annoying prick that got your brother into all kinds of mischief. You got to know me and care about me because that's who you are. You're badass and caring and strong and emotional. This child is the best thing to happen to me, right after falling in love with you." Harry had scooped Ginny into her arms and, as his own tears began to fall, Draco gripped Hermione's elbow and gently tugged her out of the room. He closed the door behind them quietly.

"That got extremely personal, really fast." Draco shifted his weight from foot to foot and his teeth gnawed on his bottom lip.

"Are you uncomfortable watching intimate moments?"

"No, it's just that, well, they're intimate moments. Would you want them watching while you tried to explain to me that-" He paused, eyes wide as he realized what he said. Her own face shifted into surprise.

"While I tried to explain to you what, Draco?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just, intimate moments should be spent between those they impact and not an audience."

"Ah, okay, I see." She turned to go back towards her room. He watched her go for a moment before following. "I'm going to apply for the Ministry tomorrow. Would you like to join me?" She stopped in front of the door.

"Why?"

"Intimate moments should be spent with those they impact, didn't you just say that?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"My future is an intimate moment that concerns you, Draco." Their eyes locked. His hand reached out to sit on her shoulder for a second before he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"As long as you come with me to an interview with Professor McGonagall."

"Of course."


End file.
